Note Passing Can Be Fun
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The Marauders and a few friends of my own invention are bored during all their classes and decide to pass notes. Completed
1. History of Magic

Note Passing Can Be Fun  
  
Summary: The Marauders and a few friends of my own invention are bored during History of Magic and decide to pass notes.  
  
A/N NOT MY ORIGINAL IDEA!!!!!! I'll admit to that, but I've got Writer's Block for a few of my fics and need to do SOMETHING!!!!!! Whose ever idea this was originally, I apologize and would like to say that if you go onto neopets, email me and I'll send you a Codestone.  
  
Oh, and I'll put actions in astericks ( * ) or however that's spelled.  
  
What they write is in here ' '.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
History of Magic  
  
James: 'I'm bored.' *folds the note and places it on Sirius's desk*  
  
Sirius: 'Me too, mate. Say, do ya think Gen likes me? She can't keep her eyes off me.'  
  
James: 'Well, let's see.' *takes a seperate piece of paper and writes down Sirius's question. He then throws the paper to Gen*  
  
Gen: *shows the paper to Lily, Celeste, and Marci* 'Ew, no way! I don't want his booty cooties!' *draws a gagging face and tosses it back to James*  
  
James: 'What the bloody hell are booty cooties?'  
  
Sirius: 'Yeah, and how do I get rid of them?' *sends it back to Gen.*  
  
Gen: *giggles* 'You can't.' *she goes to hand it back to them, but Peter takes it from her*  
  
Peter: 'Goofing off without me and Remus are we? By the way, I thought Gen was in love with Remus.' *hands the note back to James*  
  
James: 'Sorry, mate. Remus, though, is busy listening to Binns. God, that man is OLD!'  
  
Sirius: 'Hey! I look better than Remus.' *draws pouting face and throws the note to Gen*  
  
Celeste: *rips the note out of Gen's hands after seeing what Peter wrote* 'No way! She knows Remus and I are a couple. Marci is the one that likes you, Siri.'  
  
Gen: 'Hey, girlie, Remus IS adorable!'  
  
Celeste: 'Step it back! He loves me!'  
  
Gen: 'Fine, fine.' *hands it to James*  
  
James: 'Marci!?!? EW!!!! I think Sirius has died.' *pokes Sirius with his quill*  
  
Remus: *is annoyed with all the note passing. After taking the note from James, he goes to rip it up, but then decides to read it* 'I'm adorable? Wow, I thought Sirius was the eyecandy of the bunch.'  
  
Gen: *takes the note from Remus* 'God, no! Sure he LOOKS good, but his ego!!!!'  
  
Lily: 'Yeah, he's worse than James EVER was!'  
  
Remus: *reaches over Peter to take the note from the girls* 'I admit, he does have an ego...'  
  
Sirius: *has been reading over Remus's shoulder* 'Hey! I've got a right to an ego!'  
  
Marci: *takes the note from Remus* 'No, you don't. If anyone has any right at all to an ego, that would have to be US!!!! WE KILL YOU GUYS AT QUIDDITCH!!!'  
  
Gen & Celeste: 'Yeah!!!!!'  
  
Gen: 'Yes, Boy, Ice Cream!'  
  
Remus: *after taking the note from them and reading it* 'What?!'  
  
Gen: 'Sorry, Muggle thing.'  
  
Remus: 'Care to explain anyway?!'  
  
Gen: 'Fine. Yes Boy Ice Cream is a band on the Muggle internet site called Neopets.'  
  
Remus: 'That doesn't help, but I'll go with it.'  
  
Gen: 'You'll have to come to my house one day during the summer, so I can show you Yes Boy Ice Cream, OK?'  
  
Remus: 'If it's all right with Celeste.'  
  
Celeste: 'Sure, just as long as I can see this band too.'  
  
Gen: 'The more the merrier.'  
  
Sirius: 'Can I come too?'  
  
Gen: 'No, Booty-Cootie-Boy.'  
  
Sirius: 'What did I ever do to you?!'  
  
Gen: 'Well, I'm running out of parchment, no time to explain.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N there. I can continue if you want me too, but this was just to blow some steam, so you all can flame if you want, I don't care, but if anyone DOES want some more, I can work with that. 


	2. Transfiguration

Note passing can be fun, chapter 2  
  
A/N This takes place in Transfiguration. Of course, everyone is, once  
again, bored. This I'm typing up at school, so DON'T TELL ANYONE!!!!!  
  
I've already finished my work, so why shouldn't I do something amusing?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Gen: 'Hey, Celeste, I'm bored. We already learned this LAST FREAKIN' YEAR!'  
  
Celeste: 'I know. So, uh, what do ya REALLY think of Sirius?'  
  
Gen: 'He's alright, kind of annoying at times.'  
  
Celeste: 'Like when?'  
  
Gen: 'Like always!'  
  
Sirius: * snatches the note from Celeste * 'Oh, I am, am I?'  
  
Gen & Celeste: 'Yeah.'  
  
Sirius: 'Well, all righty then.'  
  
Gen: 'Phew! I thought he was going to go ballistic.'  
  
Celeste: 'Same here.'  
  
Marci: * takes the paper from Gen * 'Why are ya'll leaving me out?'  
  
Celeste: 'Sorry.'  
  
Gen: 'Yeah, what she said.'  
  
Marci: 'I hate this class.'  
  
Gen: 'Why do you stare at him like that?'  
  
Marci: 'At who?'  
  
Gen: 'Sirius Black!'  
  
Marci: 'Oh, well, he's cute.'  
  
Gen: 'URGH! Nasty! Lils, permission to poke my eyes out with my quill.'  
  
Lily: 'Permission granted.'  
  
James: 'Hey, what've I missed?'  
  
Lily: 'Nothing much.'  
  
James: 'OK. Hey, Remus!'  
  
Remus: 'Wha?'  
  
James: 'What's up?'  
  
Remus: 'The ceiling. Or, in Sirius's case, the floor.'  
  
Sirius: 'I READ THAT!'  
  
Remus: 'Sorry.'  
  
Sirius: 'It's OK, Moony.'  
  
When Sirius goes to hand the note to Remus again, McGonagall snatches it away instead and quickly reads it. "Detention, all of you."  
  
Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Gen, Celeste, and Marci all groan inwardly, but all were happy because McGonagall did not read the note allowed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N Sorry that was short, but I only have five minutes left this period and I need to get this up. I'll type their detentions in the next chapter,  
along with another class, promise. 


	3. Detention and Herbology

Note Passing Can Be Fun  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dentention/ Herbology  
  
In this chapter, you'll see the girls (and maybe the boys) in both regualar character form and as note-passers. Just felt I needed to clarify that.  
  
The girls were serving detention in the Trophy Room;the boys in the Hospital Wing. Lily, Celeste, and Gen were standing against the wall; Marci was scrubbing vigerously.  
  
"Why aren't you guys helping me?" she whimpered. Marci was a blonde and had green eyes.  
  
"Why should we?" Celeste saked, her brown hair falling into her face. Her equally brown eyes glittered.  
  
"Because we're good people?" Lily asked.  
  
Gen scoffed, saying nothing. She had black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Well, Lily and myself are nice people. Gen's just evil."  
  
"Am not!" she replied.  
  
"So you say." Lily said, finally helping Marci clean the Trophies.  
  
"What? What makes you guys say that?"  
  
"Come off it, mate. You hate Sirius Black and James Potter and you're just so mean to them." Celeste remarked.  
  
"So? Doesn't make me evil, know does it? If I were evil, would I not be a Slytherin?"  
  
"True. But admit it, does it not give you pleasure to think of James and Sirius scrubbing bedpans?" Lily asked.  
  
"Certainly, Lils." Gen smiled.  
  
"Now, come off yourself and help us!" Marci barked.  
  
"Oh, all right, but only because we'll get out of here faster." Gen replied.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing  
  
Sirius slung his wet rag angrilly across the Wing. "Why come we're stuck here and all hey have to do is clean the Trophies?"  
  
"Because they're girls, that's why?" James answered.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Yeah, I s'pose you're right."  
  
"Still not fair, though."  
  
"Right you are, Moony." James yawned.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Say, gents, have we learned our lesson about note passing yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Herbology  
  
Marci: 'Celeste, sweetie, you've got dirt on your nose.'  
  
Celeste: 'Thank you, Marci.' she wipes it off  
  
Gen: 'I hate plants.'  
  
Sirius: 'You hate EVERYTHING!'  
  
Gen: 'Oh, yeah. Say, who asked you over here, anyway?'  
  
Sirius: 'Remus.'  
  
Celeste: 'Why?'  
  
Sirius: 'I was being annoying.'  
  
Marci: 'Oh.'  
  
Gen: 'You guys don't know the joy I'm now feeling.'  
  
Sirius:: 'Really?!'  
  
Gen: 'Oh, yes. In case you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic.'  
  
Sirius: 'Aw, damn.'  
  
Lily: 'Aw, she's just throwing you for a loop, mate. You should've known that'  
  
Sirius: 'Yeah, I should have.'  
  
Gen: 'You know, I believe we have a love-hate relationship, Siri.'  
  
Sirius: 'Really? How so?'  
  
Gen: 'I love to hate you. :)'  
  
Sirius: 'And I love that you hate me.'  
  
Gen: 'Uh-HUH. Well, I'm just going to go over THERE.' she heads off towards James, Remus, and Peter.  
  
Sirius: 'Do I offend?'  
  
Lily: 'Not at all.'  
  
Sirius: 'Would any of you know why she hates me?'  
  
Lily: 'No.'  
  
Celeste: 'Not really.'  
  
Marci: 'I might.'  
  
Celeste: 'Oh?'  
  
Marci: 'Yeah.'  
  
Sirius: 'And that would be what?'  
  
Marci: 'I think it's because she loves you, but is appalled at the very thought, so she acts like she hates you.'  
  
Sirius: '......Do ALL girls act like that?'  
  
Celeste: 'No, not all.'  
  
Lily: 'Aw, there's the bell!'  
  
The four gather their things and headed back to the castle.  
  
A/N Well, what class shall I do next? 


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Note Passing Can Be Fun  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Class: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
A/N I'm running out of class ideas. Someone please send me a list of the classes, please? I'll credit you and everything.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................  
  
Lily: 'Morning ladies.'  
  
Marci, Celeste: 'Mornin', Lils.'  
  
Gen: 'I'm sleepy.'  
  
Marci: 'Yeah, well, you WERE up all night last night.'  
  
Celeste: 'Whatsamatter, Gen? Can't sleep?'  
  
Gen: 'No. I'm going to take a nap today. Ya'll be merry, my little scamps.' she rests her head on her arms and is soon asleep.  
  
Celeste: 'OK. But I'm not a scamp.'  
  
Sirius: 'Hello, ladies. What's new?'  
  
Lily: 'Not too much.'  
  
James: 'Good.'  
  
Celeste: 'Why so?'  
  
Peter: 'No reason.'  
  
Marci: 'You guys have something planned, don't you?'  
  
James: 'Maybe.'  
  
Celeste: 'Full moon's tonight, isn't it?'  
  
James: 'Yeah. Sorry about that.'  
  
Celeste: 'It's OK. Your plan wouldn't involve any of us, now would it?'  
  
Sirius: '... Why not at all!.  
  
Lily: 'That was too fast for my liking.' she scoots her chair over away from Sirius.  
  
Sirius: 'What? Do I smell too manly?'  
  
Marci: 'Why, no.'  
  
Sirius: 'Not manly enough?'  
  
Celeste: 'Uh, no, you're manly.'  
  
Sirius: 'Good, didn't want to offend.' he smiles.  
  
Lily: 'You scare me.'  
  
James: 'Is that a good thing?'  
  
Lily: '.... I guess.' she shrugs.  
  
Peter: 'You guess?'  
  
Celeste: 'You guys have confused me.'  
  
James: 'Good, that's what I was hoping for. NOW GUYS!'  
  
Sirius and Peter drop a huge bag of Dungbombs into the center of the room. The entire class runs out, screaming at the tops of their lungs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
A/N I got two new kitties! WHOOOOOOOOP!!!! lol, sorry. OK, I've got to be serious. Should I do a fic like this, but no notes? I mean, like a real fic, thing? With everyone? Everyone, that is, the girls, has their own little fic, or series, in Celeste's case. Marci's and Gen's I haven't gotten around to putting up.  
  
Just my curiosity getting to me. If ya'll are curious, or wanna drop a line, my email is pretty simple to find.  
  
Oh, and Celeste's last name is Helms. Marci's is Morrow, and Gen's is Moore. 


	5. Potions

Note Passing Can Be Fun  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Potions Class  
  
A/N Not very much for me to mention. Still looking for a list of classes and still wondering if I should write a fic with everyone NOT passing notes, kind of as a companion to this.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Remus: 'Still upset about yesterday, Gen?'  
  
Gen: 'Of course. As Mr. Throw-my-favorite-bracelet-in-the-lake's best friend, tell him I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN!!!!'  
  
Remus: 'Can do.'  
  
Sirius: 'Hey! I didn't throw it in the lake. I was looking at it and Peter ran into me and it flew into the lake! Honest!'  
  
Gen: not on speaking terms with Sirius. 'Celeste, it's Hogsmeade weekend, what are we going to do?'  
  
Celeste: 'Window shop. I'm completely BROKE!'  
  
Lily: 'Same here.'  
  
Marci: 'I've got a few Galleons squirreled away. Maybe I can treat you guys to something small and cheap.' she draws a laughing face and hands the note to Gen.  
  
Gen: 'Yay! I need more sweets; my stash is on the verge of disappearing.' she pulls a Sugar Quill out of her bag and starts sucking on it.  
  
James: 'God, girl. The way you eat you should be bigger than Hagrid's pumpkins by now.'  
  
Gen: just smirks.  
  
Lily: 'That's her all right. She gets depressed, she eats. She gets excited, nervous, happy, sad, angry, or any other emotion and she eats.'  
  
Gen: 'Yup. I'm not going to be stick-thin like Muggle models.'  
  
Sirius: 'But some of the Muggle models are pretty.'  
  
Gen: ignores him.  
  
Sirius: 'Come on! I'll buy you a new bracelet, JUST TALK TO ME!' whines.  
  
Gen: doodling.  
  
Marci: 'Impossible. That was a one-of-a-kind sapphire bracelet.'  
  
Peter: 'And now, you're really in it, Padfoot.'  
  
Sirius: 'You made me drop it!'  
  
Peter: 'Did not!' :P  
  
Gen: 'Say, guys, do you think if I can get some Iron Boots and cast the Bubble Head Charm, I could possibly find it?'  
  
Remus: 'Not likely.'  
  
Gen: 'Thanks, Moony. Put a damper on my plans, hon.'  
  
James: 'HON!?! I thought you were Celeste's boyfriend, Moony?'  
  
Lily: 'Gen's got a habit of calling everyone 'hon'. It's her thing.'  
  
MWPP: 'OOOOOH.'  
  
James: ' I don't get it.'  
  
Peter: 'Me either.'  
  
Celeste: 'Nor do I, but just go with it.'  
  
Gen: 'Celeste, you just reminded me of one of my FAVORITE Muggle songs!' starts humming 'Spin' under her breath.  
  
Lily: 'And now you've done it.'  
  
Celeste: 'Whoops.'  
  
Gen: 'OK, I'll stop.'  
  
Marci, Celeste, Lily, MWPP: 'THANK YOU!'  
  
Gen: 'Are you saying I'm tonedeaf?'  
  
Marci: 'Maybe.'  
  
Gen: '...'  
  
Celeste: '???'  
  
Gen: 'Hurts my feelings, that does.'  
  
Celeste: 'Aw, sorry. Forgive me?'  
  
Gen: 'Of course.' hugs Celeste.  
  
Sirius: 'My turn!'  
  
Gen: rolls her eyes and scoops her things up as the bell rings.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........  
  
A/N Wow, I don't really have much to say. Um, bye? Until next class, of course. 


	6. Charms and Hogsmeade

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 6

A/N Been forever, but I'm so busy. Ick. I will try to update anything I can ASAP. Anyone got any idea for anything of mine, leave it in a review or email me at 

Thanks a lot. Also, if anyone can, please send me a list of classes. I'll be ever so grateful.

This chapter, I'm planning on doing Charms class and possibly some "live action". I don't know. I'll figure it out by the end of this chapter.

Marci: 'Morning guys.'

James: 'Morning.'

Sirius: scrawls something illegible on the note and passes it to Peter

Peter: 'Sirius says hi. And he's a little teapot, short and stout.'

Gen: 'Gross, never drinking tea again in my life.'

Lily: 'Sure you won't.'

Gen: 'Nope.'

Remus: 'God, you're mean.'

Gen: 'I know. Hey, you usually don't pay attention to us in class. What's up?'

Remus: 'I'm bord, leave me alone.'

Gen: 'Yes, sir.' she draws a little stick man saluting

Celeste: 'Aw, cute.'

Gen: 'Not as cute as....' quickly scribbles out her response and refuses to answer anything for the rest of class

Sirius: 'Rude, much?'

Marci: 'Very. Shame, really, since we're related and not alike at all.'

James: 'You're cousins, right?'

Marci: 'Yes.'

Lily: 'Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore, you'd better get back over here, it's no fun without you.'

Sirius: 'GWENDOLYN?!' he cracks up

Peter: 'Who's she named after?'

Marci: 'Her mother named her after Gwendolyn Mashroot, Charmess.'

James: 'Yeah, but Gwedolyn?!'

Celeste: 'It's better than what her father wanted to name her: Katie Scarlett.'

James: 'Aw, man, this is too good!'

............Later, after classes at Hogsmeade.............

Gen was skulking behind Lily, Celeste, and Marci, who led her into The Three Broomsticks. "I can't believe you told them my full name!" she burst out.

"Sorry, love. I couldn't help it." Lily smiled evilly.

"Hey, Gwendolyn." a sugary sweet voice called.

"Vile, evil wench." Gen muttered under her breath before addressing Sirius. "What, Monkey-Boy?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you would like to join me? I could get you that cute little tabby kitten I saw you admiring earlier."

"Not on your life, love."

"Come on! I'm bored and I've lost Remus, James, and Peter."

"Nope, especially since you won't stop calling me Gwendolyn." Gen said, finishing her butterbeer and grabbing her cloak. "You guys coming?"

"No, you go on. We'll catch up." Lily smiled.

"Fine. See you later."

After she left, Lily eyed Sirius. "Hey, we've got a plan, Siri, if you'll listen."

"If it'll get her to like me, I'll listen to anything." Marci, Lily, Celeste, and Sirius stick their heads together, whispering mischieviously.

A/N Ooh, bad people!


	7. Divination

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 7

Divitation

A/N Well, it's just going to be my two favorites in Divitation class, Gen and Remus.

.......................Divitation Class.........................

Gen: 'Hey Remus.'

Remus: 'Hey, Gen. What's new?'

Gen: 'Nothing. What about you?'

Remus: 'Nothing. Say, what's with the small talk?'

Gen: 'I don't know. Sorry.'

Remus: 'No reason to be. Is it true Lily, Celeste, Marci, and Sirius have plotted to get you two together?'

Gen: 'Yeah.'

Remus: 'Sorry. Why do you hate him?'

Gen: 'I don't HATE him. He's just rude.'

Remus: 'Yeah, that's Sirius.'

Gen: 'He's such a jerk.'

Remus: 'Is not. He's my friend.'

Gen: 'A bad one.'

Remus: 'So, DO you like anyone here?'

Gen: 'Ah, yes, I do.'

Remus: 'Who? You can tell me.'

Gen: 'Cannot.'

Remus: 'But why?'

Gen: 'Because! If I do, then somehow James and Sirius will find out and mock me incessantly.'

Remus: 'A hint, then. A small one.'

Gen: 'He's in our year, but that's all you're getting.'

Remus: 'Fine. That's all I need.'

Gen: She rolls her eyes. 'You're so sweet.'

Remus: 'Am I?'

Gen: 'How did you get to be friends with those jerks?'

Remus: 'They accept me.'

Gen: 'Oh, so that's the only reason?'

Remus: 'No, they're funny, nice guys.'

Gen: 'Nice? Oh really?'

Remus: 'Most of the time, anyway.'

Gen: 'Kill my bracelet is SOOOO NOT NICE!'

Remus: 'You won't let that go, will you?'

Gen: 'Certainly not. An ugly merhag is probably wearing it now.'

Remus: He chuckles softly. 'Come on, who do you like?'

Gen: 'I'm not saying.'

Remus: 'I'll just have to guess, then.'

Gen: 'Guess away. I won't tell you if you're right or not.'

Remus: 'Ah, forget it. What are you doing this Christmas break?'

Gen: 'Shaving my head bald and joining a rock band. Ha, just joshing you. You spending it with your folks, or Celeste?'

Remus: 'My parents.'

Gen: 'I'll probably spend all holiday eating ice cream. I'm so depressed.'

Remus: 'Why?'

Gen: 'It's a girl thing.'

Remus: 'Don't go any further.'

Gen: 'Aw, no anatomy lessons for you?'

Remus: 'No. You're scaring me.'

Gen: 'I scare me too.'

Remus: 'Weirdo.'

Gen: 'Freak.'

Remus: 'Monkey.'

Gen: 'OK, not fair. Meanness.'

Remus: 'I'm sorry, Gen.'

Gen: 'T'is fine. I get teased and mocked all the time. BELL!!!'


	8. Christmas

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter whatever we're on.

Christmas

A/N It's Christmas time again, at Hogwarts anyway, so there are no classes. So there are no notes to pass. So, Gen, Remus, and Sirius are going home to visit their folks, whilst Celeste, Lily, Marci, Peter, and James have chosen to stay at Hogwarts.

.........The Gryffindor Common Room..............

Gen pulled her dark hair back into a ponytail and sighed softly, watching the scene around her. Remus and Celeste were happily saying their goodbyes as they got ready to split over the holidays, Remus to his home, Celeste staying at the school. James was telling Lily a joke while Peter, Sirius, and Marci were cracking up over something that was an inside joke between the three of them.

'I'm so lonely.' she thought.

'But, then again,' a small voice whispered back, 'you're not. You've got some of the greatest friends a girl could ask for.'

'That's true.'

"Hey, Gen, get a move on, the train's going to leave us." Sirius called, grabbing her arm and leading her down the multiple flights of stairs.

"Hey, Sirius, the train doesn't leave for a half hour." she replied, stopping to catch her breath. "What's the hurry?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you this." Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gift. She eyed it warily.

"It won't bite, will it?"

"No."

"Sting?"

"Certainly not!"

"Pinch?"

"Of course not."

"Stab, gut, burn, toast, scar, maim, or in any other way, shape, or form harm me?" she asked softly.

"Never!" he said, handing it to her. "But don't open it until Christmas."

"Why not?"

"Because I said not to. Now come on, let's go find Moony."

She sighed. "All right, have it your way." And so, they went to find Remus.

........................Later, on the train....................

Gen sat down, angrilly, since she had to share a seat with Remus and Sirius. "I did not wish to sit with you. I wanted to be by myself so I could sleep."

"Well, we didn't want to be lonely." Sirius said, eying her as she claimed her seat and stretched out.

"YOU didn't." Remus said, pulling out a thick book.

"Well, Siri, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I'm not your mother. You don't need me to hold your hand." Gen yewned.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"I do so."

"Why? Because James isn't here to hold your hand?" Gen laughed.

"No. You're mean, you know that?"

"So I've heard."

........................meanwhile, at Hogwarts.................

Peter, Marci, Lily, James, and Celeste happily discovered that they were the only remaining students at the school, so they had free reign.They began with a snowball fight, then went to an eating contest, truth or dare, and lastly, to breakdancing. At the same moment of the hand-holding arguement between Gen and Sirius, the five left at Hogwarts were spread out in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm bored, what do you want to do?" James asked.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" Peter replied.

Celeste only groaned, for she had eaten far too much.

"I wish I knew what was going on with Gen and the boys. I hope she hasn't committed murder."

"Marci, she's not THAT mean." Lily replied.

"I know that, you know that, but Sirius and Remus DON'T know that."

"That's true. And, knowing them, they're bothering her."

....................meanwhile, back on the train......................

"Gen, who do you like, in out year?" Sirius asked slyly, pulling a crumpled peace of parchment from his robes.

She glared angrilly. "THAT is none of your business."

"Yeah, it is. It might be me."

"Sirius, I highly doubt that." Remus said, not even looking from his book, but blushing pink in shame.

"What? I'm hot. Er, right?"

"Nope, not in the least." Gen giggled. "I'd rather date a Three-Toed Sloth than you."

"That's harsh, baby." Sirius frowned.

"No, that's the truth."

Sirius sank down in the empty spot next to her. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't HATE you." she smiled. "I just don't like you like you like me."

Sirius and Remus both crossed their eyebrows in confusion.

She sighed. "Look, you're my friend, but not boyfriend. Not even boyfriend material. I do hate to hurt your feelings, but I'm sorry, OK. I know how you feel."

"Why? Does this guy you like have a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Sirius mock sniffled. "Hold me, Gen."

"Only if you hold me!" she laughed as the train pulled into the station, where parents were eagerly awaiting their children.

........................................................................A/N So, who does she like? I think I've made it obvious.


	9. Study of Ancient Runes

Note Passing Can be Fun

Chapter 9

Study of Ancient Runes

A/n Only one person has guessed and has guessed right. Yuri-san. Thanks for the list of classes too. :)

On a more serious note, we've got to move, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'll try to do it ASAP. Thanks

...................In Study of Ancient Runes............

Gen: 'Wow, I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this class. It's so boring!'

Marci: 'It is not!'

Gen: 'Yeah, it is.'

James: 'She's right, you know. It is. So, darling Gen, who IS the young lad who has captured your eye?'

Gen: 'Baby, I am SOOOO not telling you.'

James: 'Crap.'

Lily: 'It's none of your business, James.'

Gen: 'Sure ain't.'

James: 'Sorry, but I must know!'

Gen: 'No. Have a nice holiday, Lils?'

Lily: 'It was OK. You?'

Gen: 'Ah, t'was Christmas, nothing special.'

Remus: 'No fun, huh?'

Gen: 'None. Sirius still heartbroken?' she giggles.

Peter: 'No, he's sick. Actually sick, too, and not faking.'

Marci: 'Poor baby.'

Gen: 'Oh, yes, let's all pity Siri. He needs it.'

Remus: 'Yea, Lady Sarcasm.'

Gen: 'Too much Shakespeare?'

Remus: 'Yea.'

Gen and Remus begin to giggle. James, catching on, leaned close to Remus and whispered in his ear.

Remus: 'Gen, who do you like?'

Gen: 'R---' she scratches out the rest and refuses to speak the rest of the day.

Celeste: 'Aw, betrayed her trust.'

Remus: 'Oops.'

Peter: 'Aw, upset, much, Moony?'

Remus: 'No, it's all James's fault.'

James: 'WHAT? MOI?!'

Remus: 'Yes, you.'

Celeste, Lily, and Marci: 'What, we don't have a say in anything today?'

James: 'No, you sure don't.'

The girls are now ignoring the boys, who, as per usual, are clueless.

James: 'What'd we do?'

Remus and Peter: 'I dunno.'

..............................A/N So, like I said, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Sorry. Sorry this is so short too. My apologies to everyone.


	10. Muggle Studies

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 1o

A/N Just a quick question here: should I or should I not do the same class more than once? Just wondering, because I had thought about it, and I wanted to know what you guys think. Thanks.

..................Muggle Studies..........

Celeste: 'Wow, I never knew Muggles could be so... interesting!'

Sirius: 'I never knew I could be so BORED!'

Gen: 'Amen, brother.'

Sirius: 'Gen, darling, apple of my eye, cream of my coffee, Cher to my Sonny, who is the lucky boy who has ----'

Gen: 'No more of this, please.'

James: 'Oh, yes, more of this, please. We won't stop until you tell us who.'

Gen: 'Fine, I give up. T'is Remus.' The last word she wrote in small, small, very small handwriting.

Peter: '... I can't read that.'

Gen: 'That's the point, muttonhead.' she giggles, despite herself.

Remus: 'Do you really have to call everyone names?'

Gen: 'Everyone but you. Oops.'

James and Sirius: 'GEN LIKES REMUS!'

Gen: 'Curses.'

Lily: 'Why, Gen! You never told me!'

Gen: 'I know. I was going to, but, um, can I trail off now?'

Marci: 'Certainly.'

Gen: 'Am I blushing?'

Marci: 'Yes.'

Gen: 'I hate you guys.'

Sirius: 'Yeah, all of us except Remus.'

Gen: She sniffles. 'You guys are so hurtful.'

Sirius: 'No, we aren't. You love Moony, you love Moony.'

Gen: 'So what if I do?'

Remus: 'Wow, I wasn't expecting that.'

Lily: 'Me either.'

.............Later, after class, in the library..........

Gen sighed happily. She had to get away from James and Sirius's incessant taunting, so she came to the one place she knew they would never, ever go. She glanced up at the librarian, then dug a magazine out of her bag and began to read. She was interrupted when Remus sat down next to her.

"Hey, sorry about those two."

She didn't look up. "It's OK. I shouldn't've opened my fat mouth, so it's my own fault." She was blsuhing slightly.

"What are you reading? It looks interesting."

"Neopets Official Magazine. I can't help it. It's so addictive." she sighed.

"I'd imagine so, what with the way you're always going on about it, and all."

She giggled. "Yeah. So, uh, what do you want? I don't think you came just to apologise for those idiots."

"No, I wanted to see if you're OK."

"Yeah, fine." she lied.

"No, you're not. I can tell you're not."

She glanced up at him. He actually looked concerned. "You're so sweet."

"Must be all the chocolate I eat."

They giggled. He leaned closer to read an article called 'The Top Ten Aisha Items'.

"Stop." she hissed.

"Stop what?"

"You're taunting me!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Remus placed his hand ontop of hers. "I am not, Gwendolyn."

Gen sighed. "You're not."


	11. Arithmancy

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 11

Arithmancy

A/N Very short A/N here: the only class Remus and Gen don't have. Nice for talking about them, no?

.........Arithmancy......

Lily: 'Hey, guys, have you noticed the way Gen acts around Remus now? Or is it just me?'

James: 'Yeah, she's so nervous around him now.'

Sirius: 'I know, it's so cute.'

Celeste: 'Not to me.'

Peter: 'Ah, no reason to hate her. She's just crushing, is all."

Celeste: 'You don't know Gen like I know Gen. Crushes for her are a MAJOR thing.'

Sirius: 'Oh, really? I doubt she'll come between you and Remus.'

Celeste: 'I mean, who knows what they do in Divitation! Ugh, not fair.'

Marci: 'Can we PLEASE get back to the subject at hand, here: Gen's way of acting. Maybe we can use it against her?'

Sirius: 'I'd never do that to her.'

James: 'I WOULD!'

Peter: 'We know you would.'

Sirius: 'Gah. Rude, much?'

Marci: She giggles. 'That SO sounded like something Gen would say.'

James: 'And God said, "LET MY PICKLES GO!"'

Sirius: '.... That was random.'

Lily: 'Way.'

Peter: 'I'm scared.'

James: 'Don't wet yourself, Wormtail.'

Peter: 'Too late.'

Lily, Marci, and Celeste: 'EWWWWWWWW!'

Sirius: 'Like, so yicky!'

Lily: 'Having fun imitating Gen?'

Sirius: 'Very.'

James: 'Pray she never sees this, then.'

Sirius: 'God, she'd kill me.'

James: 'Then we must heal you, my son. Meet me in the toilets after class.'

Sirius: 'Praise Gawd!'

Peter: 'I hope you two get smoted.'

Marci: 'No way!'

Lily: 'Come off it, they're just goofing.'

Marci: 'Like always.'

Sirius: He starts to mock sniffle. 'My little baby's all grown up and crushing on my best friend.'

James: 'Our girl.' He begans to mock sob.

Marci: She rolls her eyes. 'Morons. I'm so showing this note to her.'

James and Sirius: 'Please don't!'

Lily: 'Then show it to Remus. I know he'll love to see this.'

James: 'Uh, Lils, have I mentioned I love you?'

Lily: 'Not working, pretty boy.'

James: 'Drat.'

Sirius: 'Um, what can I do to make you NOT show this to them?'

Lily: 'Nothing.'

...........Later............

"Hey, guys, here's something for ya." Lily giggles, shoving the note to Gen and Remus, who just got back from Divitation. She then ran for cover.

"Uh, right. What was that?" Gen asked, unfolding the parchment.

"No clue."

She and Remus silently read the note, then, blushing pink, threw it into the fireplace.


	12. Divination II

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 12

A/N Wow, I could so go on forever with all the nice reviews. :) I love people.

HEY! Bet you wanna know what Gen and Remus were talking about in Divitation while the last chapter was going on, right? Right! So, here ya go.

...........Divitation II...............

Remus: 'Hey, Gen.'

Gen: 'Oh, hey Moony. What's new?'

Remus: 'Not much. I heard your birthday is coming up.'

Gen: 'Yeah, it is.'

Remus: 'So, who do you think'll win this weekend's Quidditch match?'

Gen: 'Slytherin's good, but Ravenclaw is better.'

Remus: 'You think?'

Gen: 'Yeah. You?'

Remus: 'I could care less. I've never been much for Quidditch.'

Gen: 'Oh.'

Remus: 'Yeah. Um, what are you going to do this weekend, after the match, I mean.'

Gen: 'Probably stay here. I've got homework I need to catch up on.'

Remus: 'So, um, you're not going to go to Hogsmeade?'

Gen: 'I wish. I've just got too much homework to catch up on.'

Remus: 'Oh.'

Gen: 'Why'd you ask?'

Remus: 'Just curious.'

Gen: 'Oh. OK.'

Remus: 'Yeah.'

Gen: 'Right.' She giggles nervously.

Remus: 'What?'

Gen: 'What do you mean "What?"'

Remus: 'Why'd you giggle?'

Gen: 'I dunno.'

Remus: 'Ah, be that way.'

Gen: 'Fine, I will.'

Remus: 'Fine, then do.'

Gen: 'You're supposed to be reading my fortune, dingleberry.'

Remus: 'Fine, I see you as a crazy old cat lady.'

Gen: Looks as if she were slapped. 'I see you as a lonely old hermit!'

Remus: 'Wow, low.'

Gen: 'You started it.'

Remus: 'Not!'

Gen: She sighs. 'This again? You trying to drive me nuts?'

Remus: 'Maybe.'

Gen: 'You're mean.'

Remus: 'No, I'm just broody.'

Gen: 'Ah, the broody study-freak. Where would the world be without them?'

Remus: 'No fair.'

Gen: 'But it's fair to call me a crazy old cat lady?' She smiles.

Remus: 'You've got a cute smile, you know?'

Gen: 'No, I didn't. No one's ever told me.'

Remus: 'Glad I'm the first.'

Gen: 'I'm sure you are. Will you help me study for the Defense Against the Dark Arts quiz?'

Remus: 'Certainly.'

..........later, in the library........

gen was perched in her favorite chair in her favorite corner of the library with her chin resting in her hand, listening to Remus drone about kappas, or something to that effect. 'Gosh, he's cute.' she thought.

"Gen? You paying attention over there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Where do kappas dwell, then?"

She sighed. "How should I know?"

"You would if you were paying attention instead of daydreaming over there."

"I can't help it! I have a short attention span."

Remus chuckled. "You're worse than Sirius."

"Ugh! Compare me to him?!"

"Yeah."

"Meanness." she pouted.

"I am not. Come on, it's getting late and I'm sleepy."

"Fine." Gen grabbed her bag and followed him out of the library.

.............A/N.........

I realize that no one will write "uh" or "um" on their notes, but I had to show their nervousness around each other. My apologies.


	13. Charms II

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 13

A/N I've been trying to update a lot before we move. I hate moving; it sucks. --

..........Charms II.........

Gen: 'Siri? Honey, have you lost it?'

Sirius: Is playing with the feathers they're supposed to be Charming. 'You say something?'

Gen: 'No, nothing.'

Sirius: 'Feathers are sexy.'

James: 'Yeah, they are.'

Marci: 'I'm not going to ask.'

Remus: 'Me either. I'm somewhere between bedwetting and a near death experience right now.'

Gen: 'Can't say I blame you.'

Lily: 'Me either.'

James: 'What? They're all.... flow-y.'

Peter: '... I want my mummy.'

Sirius: 'SQUIRRELLY NO!'

Gen: 'Mummy?' she sticks her thumb in her mouth.

Celeste: 'Wow, this is so horrible.'

Marci: 'I'm so traumatized.'

Remus: 'Well, everyone, I'll remember you all in therapy.'

Gen: 'I'd rather FORGET it all in therapy.'

Remus: 'That too.'

Gen: She giggles.

Lily: 'Ah, Gen, you're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble.'

James: 'CHANGES PLACES!' He and Sirius jump over the desks and land i different ones.

Peter: 'That was way random.'

Remus: 'I want my mummy!' he sucks his thumb.

Lily: 'Let's, um, change the subject, shall we?'

Marci: 'Let's.'

Sirius: 'I feel pretty.' He has stuck the feather in his hair.

Gen: 'You look smashing, love.'

Remus: 'Vomit-inducing is more like it.'

Sirius: 'Gen, he hurt my feelings.'

Gen: 'I'm going to hurt you bodily if you don't stop.'

James: 'I like tater tots.'

Lily: 'That's nice darling.'

James: 'Do YOU like tater tots?'

Lily: 'Not really.'

James: Pouts. 'Bad lady, no likey tots.'

Gen: 'What is up with you two today?'

Remus: 'I think they've gotten into the Sugar Quills again.'

Peter: 'Now that would explain it.'

Marci: 'Maybe.'

Gen: 'Or they're acting out for attention.'

Sirius: 'If I can be serious for a moment...'

He and James crack up.

James: 'It's funny cause you're you.'

Marci: 'Morons.'

Sirius: 'No, really, I'm a depressed little monkey.'

James: 'Dog.'

Sirius: 'That too.'

Remus, Gen, Marci, and Lily: Roll their eyes.

Gen: 'You fools.'

Remus: 'That they are.'

Peter: 'But we love them anyway.'

............A/N..............

I was just wondering if anyone would like to write their own chapter for this and email it to me so I can post it. Just a thought. :)


	14. Potions II

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 14

A/N This is Yuri-san's chapter, which I think is hysterical.

..................Potions II............

Sirius: 'Do you have a chicken Gen?'

Gen: 'Uh.. no...Why?'

Sirius: 'No reason.'

Marci: 'Then why did you ask?'

Gen: 'To be a pill.'

Marci: 'Makes sense.'

Sirius: 'You're so cruel.'

Gen: 'Oh yeah, that's me.'

Sirius: 'Oh Gen, love of my life, light of my soul--'

Gen: 'Stop it.'

Sirius: 'Apple of my--'

Remus: 'That looked painful.'

Celeste: 'Gen, are you hurting people?'

Gen: '.....'

Sirius: 'Hey, Gen, I've got a poem for you.'

Gen: 'Really?'

Sirius: 'Yeah, wanna hear?'

Gen: 'I guess.'

Sirius: 'Mrs. Landers was a health nut, she cooked food in a wok  
Mr. Harris was her boyfriend and he had a great big  
Cock-a-doodle-doodle, the rooster just won't quit  
And I don't want my breakfast because it tastes like  
Shitzus make good house pets, they're cuddly and sweet  
Monkeys aren't good to have 'cause they like to beat their  
Meeting in the office, or meeting in the hall  
The boss, he wants to see you, so you can suck his  
Balzac was a writer, he lived with Allen Funt  
Mrs. Roberts didn't like him, but that's 'cause she's a  
Contaminated water can really make you sick  
Your bladder gets infected, and blood comes out your  
Dictate what I'm saying, 'cause it will bring you luck  
And if you all don't like that, well, I don't give a flying--'

Gen: 'Sirius!'

Sirius: 'What, I wasn't really going to say it!'

Marci: 'So immature.'

Gen: 'Him or me?'

Marci: '..................................................................................him.'

Gen: '...why the pause....?'

Marci: 'No reason.'

Celeste: ' Ooookaaayyy..'

Siruis: 'Hey I've got another one!!'

Peter: 'Oh really? Let's hear.'

Girls: 'Let's not.'

Sirius: 'Ahem..  
Cinderella, dressed in yellow  
Went downtown to meet a fellow  
On the way, her girdle busted  
How many people were disgusted?'

Gen: 'Sounds like a demented jump rope song.'

James: 'Dementors? Mommy!'

Lily: 'See what you've started?'

Celeste: 'Who?'

Lily: 'ARGGG! Is anyone paying attention, or am I the only one?'

James: 'I aren't.'

Lily: 'That's I'm not, dear.'

James: 'You aren't. I thought you said you were.'

Remus: 'She means I'm not.'

James: 'You aren't either?'

Peter: 'Join the club.'

Marci: 'They mean, you said it wrong. It's "I'm not", not "I aren't".'

Gen: 'I aren't what? I wasn't paying attention.'

Celeste: 'Or as James would say, I weren't paying attention.'

James: 'I weren't listening. to the Professor.'

Lily: 'I'm not listening!'

James: 'Fine. Be that way then.'

Celeste: 'Nobody's listening now.'

Sirius: 'Who's nobody?'

Celeste: '....Nobody..'

Sirius: 'You just said that.'

Celeste: Realizes that Sirius is just "being a pill" again. 'Ummm. he's the man on the moon.'

Sirius: 'Really??'

Gen: 'Oh, this'll be fun.'

Remus: 'What?'

Gen: 'This.'

James: 'No, that.'

Sirius: 'Them.'

Peter: 'Those.'

Gen: 'What???'

Remus: 'Oh boy.'

Lily: 'Indeed.'

James: 'I'm hungry.'

Lily: 'You just ate.'

James: 'So?

Celeste: 'Uh, guys?'

Lily: 'Yeah?'

Gen: 'What's up Celeste?'

Celeste: 'We're supposed to be mixing something.'

Sirius: 'Multitasking.'

James: 'Yup, yup.'

Marci: 'You just added the wrong ingredient.'

Gen: 'I don't think it's supposed to bubble like that....'

(Everyone's talking out loud starting now)

James: "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!! DUCK!!"

Sirius: "Awww man. I wanted to be the goose.'

-Sirius and James's cauldron exploded-

Gen; "Oh, your're a goose alright."

Sirius: Really is a goose. Honks at Gen indignantly. He bites Gen on the bum.

Gen: 'Ow, jerk!'

Lily: "Ummm... wow....."

Remus: "Careful what you wish for...."

Lily: " Sirius... James.... are you guys-- I mean geese-- alright?"

Gen: Looks like she just might laugh herself to death.

Professor: "Could someone take them to the infirmary?"

Lily: "Yeah, we will. Right away sir."


	15. Care of Magical Creatures

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 15

A/N I have nothing to say, I think. Oh, wait, yes I do. Since it's so hard to write notes in Care of Magical Creatures, it's just going to be a whispered conversation.

.....Care of Magical Creatures..........

Sirius: "I love this class. IT REMINDS ME OF THE HUNT!"

James: "Not the hunt! I'm scared of the hunt!"

They both start chuckling.

Lily: "You guys are so stupid."

Gen: "They made better geese."

Marci: "You can say that again."

Gen: "They made better geese."

Remus: "I doubt she really meant it."

Gen: "Do I look like I care?"

Remus: "Now that you mention it, no."

Gen: She smiles.

Sirius: "Aw, Gen, stop flirting."

Gen: "I am doing no such thing!"

Sirius: "Uh-huh, right. And I'm Mary, Queen of Scots."

Gen: "I'm not going to say a word."

Celeste: "I don't blame you."

Marci: "Who could?"

Peter, James, Lily, Marci, Celeste, and Remus: "Not me."

Gen: "Wow, thanks."

The afore mentioned: "No problem."

Sirius: "Um, Gen, why do we call you Gen?"

Gen: "What do you mean?"

Sirius: "Why not Gwen, or Gwennie?"

Gen: "Because I'll kill you if you don't."

Sirius: "Oh."

James: "That's not a good reason, Gwennie."

Gen: Slaps James.

James: "OW! God, Gen, that hurt!"

Gen: "Really? It was supposed to tickle."

James: "Ha, ha, very---"

Gen: She cuts him off. "Funny?"

James: "Yeah, how do you know I was going to say that?"

Gen: "I'm a word burglar."

Peter: "A WHAT?!"

Marci: "Don't ask."

Celeste: "But I want to know!"

Gen: "A word burglar steals words and pretty much interrupts people when they talking. Now, James, I have a question for you. How does it feel to have your words stolen from you by some word burglar?"

James: "Empty."

Sirius: "Wow, sounds hot. How do I become one?"

Gen: "You don't. You're the annoying butt-biting goose."

Sirius: "ALRIGHT!"

Remus: "That's not anything to be happy about."

Sirius: "ARE YOU KIDDING!? That's awesome!"

Gen: "Freak."

Sirius: "Wow, I would call you something, but, knowing you, you'd hit me."

Gen: "I sure would."

Sirius: "STOP YELLING AT ME!"

Gen: "What? I'm not yelling."

Lily: "Sirius, stop acting out!"

Sirius: "Who's acting?"

Marci: "You! Come on, guys, that was the lunch bell."


	16. Arithmancy II

Note Passing Can Be fun

Chapter 16

......Arithmancy II...........

Lily: 'Shall we tell them?'

Marci: 'Yeah, Sirius'll think it's funny. Knowing him.'

Sirius: 'Sirius'll think what's funny?'

Marci: 'Gen.'

Sirius: 'Gen's not funny.'

Celeste: 'No. She was talking in her sleep last night.'

James: 'Oh, really? About what?'

Celeste: 'Well, from what I could make out, she was dreaming about a pet gopher named Sirius, whom she took to a fair and won a blue ribbon for him, because he was fat.'

Sirius: 'I'm not fat!'

James: 'Wow, anything else?'

Lily: 'Oh, yes. She was dreaming about Remus. But, as a close friend of hers, I am entitled to keep her privacy.'

Marci: 'Uh, we violated that.'

Lily: 'When?'

Marci: 'Just now.'

Lily: 'Oh. Ah, well.'

Peter: 'So? Are you going to tell us?'

The girls: 'Nope.'

The boys: 'Why not?'

The girls: 'She'd kill us.'

Sirius: 'Yeah, that she would. On another note, I like tater tots.'

Marci: 'Not this again.'

Sirius: 'OK, but I have a question.'

Lily: 'What?'

Sirius: 'Was it bad?'

Lily: 'What bad?'

Sirius: "What she said about Remus?'

Lily: 'No. It actually didn't sound like anything she'd say at all.'

Sirius: 'Ah. Well, gents, I want waffles.'

Peter: 'Waffles?'

Sirius: 'YES! FRESH, TASTEY WAFFLES!'

James: 'Uh, you feeling OK?'

Sirius: 'No, no I'm not.'

James: 'Uh, huh. Well, Sirius, my love of muffins surpasses yours of waffles.'

Sirius: 'Does not!'

James: 'So!'

Sirius: 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!'

James: 'SOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOO!'

Sirius: 'Well, let me tell you something, little man.'

James: 'Then tell me something!'

Sirius: 'I wuv you.'

James: 'EW!'

Sirius: 'I wuv everybody.'

Lily: 'Wuv? What is this strange thing you call "wuv?"'

Sirius: 'Your mama.'

Lily: 'Gah, Sirius, don't be jealous.'

Sirius: 'I'm not!'

James: 'Dude, you are.'

Peter: 'Not cool.'

Sirius: 'This coming from a guy who's never gonna get any.'

James: 'OUCH!'

Lily: 'That was harsh.'

Sirius: 'That was the bell, now, excuse me, I need to see a man about some chickens.'

........in the Common Room......

"Gen! Phew, finally found you!" Sirius said, appearing out of breath at her side.

"I just got back from Diviation. Duh."

"Gen, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Just, hypothetically, would you sleep with me?"

Gen glanced at him, a stand of her long black hair falling in her face. "Hypthetically speaking?" He nodded. "I would sleep a hippogriff before I laid a hand on you in that way." And she headed to the girls dorm.

...........A/N.........

Wow, harsh. It would have been better, but my ankles hurt. I've been painting all day. Feh.


	17. Hogsmeade

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 17

............Hogsmeade..........

It was the morning of a Hogsmeade visit, and the Marauders were at breakfast, feasting on, you guessed it, waffles.

Sirius was pleased. "Life is nothing without waffles."

"So you say." Remus said. "I, for one, think they're too sticky."

"You're weird, Moony."

"So, I take it you're still not upset by what Gen said last night, then?" James asked.

"Certainly. But waffles make everything better."

"Well, don't worry about her being at Hogsmeade, she's got work she needs to catch up on."

"How do you know this?" Peter asked.

"Uh, I asked her."

James, Peter, and Sirius nodded knowingly at each other. "You fancy her, then?" James asked.

"I do not!"

"No, you do. It's so obvious."

"No, I've got Celeste."

"You may have Celeste, but you fancy Miss Gen."

"No way, Sirius, you fancy her."

Sirius stood up and grabbed his cloak. "Whatever you say. Come on, let's go."

Meanwhile, the girls were seated at the other end of the table, chatting. "Gen, go with us. You can do your schoolwork anytime." Lily begged.

"Maybe I will, if I finish early."

"You promise?" Marci asked.

Gen giggled. "Yes, I promise. If I don't make it, I'll see you guys when you get back."

As soon as the girls hit Hogsmeade Street, they ran into the Marauders.

"Hey guys."

"Hello, ladies." Sirius smirked.

"What's that smirk about? You guys planning on pranking us?" Celeste asked.

"Certainly. But when and where, we won't tell." James replied.

"Fine, then, be that way." Lily sighed.

"Yeah, we didn't want to be seen with you guys anyway." Marci said, prompting the girls to walk off.

"Women." Sirius grumbled.

"Amen, brother." James replied.

"You said it." Peter nodded.

"What about you, Remus? Got anything to add?"

"No."

"Well, like, fine, then, be that way." Sirius said in a high voice that sounded nothing like Lily.

"You do a better Gen." Remus laughed.

"I do, don't I? Gah, you guys, are like so lame!"

The other three laughed.

"Like, all I can think of, day and night, is Remus. Ah, he's, like, so bloody hot! Remus, Remus, Remus! I think nothing of Sirius, even though he's so handsome!" Sirius said, bursting into side-splitting laughter.

"Feel better?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I'm glad."

"Me too." Sirius grinned. "God, I wish she was here. It's so fun to annoy her."

"That's for sure." James said, still laughing.

"It's fun to annoy whom? Me?" Gen asked.

"Gen! I thought I'd never see you again!" Sirius mock sobbed, flinging himself at her feet.

"Sirius, you're so messed up." she told him, helping him to his feet.

"I know." he grinned at her.

"So, Gen, doing anything important?" James asked.

"No, just looking for the other girls."

"Ah, that's not important. Come have a butterbeer. On me." James said, linking his arm with hers.

"Uh, that's OK, James. I'm not thirsty. I think I'll be heading back to the castle now. See ya."

"Bye, Gen!" Sirius called, blowing kisses at her.

"I think I'll be heading up there with you." Remus said.

"Fine by me." she shrugged.

They headed back to the castle in silence. Once they reached the grounds, Gen broke the silence. "I heard them teasing you this morning."

Remus blushed slightly. "You did?"

She nodded and quickly brushed her lips against his.

.........A/N...............

Dedicated to Yuri-san, who wanted to see this happen.


	18. Divination III

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 18

.....Divitation III.......

Remus: 'Gen?'

Gen: 'Yes?'

Remus: 'Why'd you do that?'

Gen: 'What?'

Remus: 'What you did, the other day.'

Gen: 'Ah, because I could?'

Remus: 'OK, fine, be that way.'

Gen: 'Fine, I will!'

Remus: 'Fine then.'

Gen: 'Fine!' She's trying not to laugh.

Remus: 'Fine!' He sticks his tongue out at her.

Gen: 'Don't do that.'

Remus: 'You don't do that.'

Gen: 'You started it!'

Remus: 'Did not!'

Gen: She laughs. 'We're so childish!'

Remus: 'I know!'

Gen: 'We suck.'

Remus: 'Seriously.'

Gen: 'God, we're horrible.'

Remus: 'YOU'RE not horrible.'

Gen: 'Like you are?'

Remus: 'Yeah.'

Gen: 'Oh, so being a werewolf is horrible?'

Remus: 'Yes, it is.'

Gen: 'Why?'

Remus: 'Because most people think werewolves are terrible creatures.'

Gen: 'But you're not terrible.'

Remus: 'No. But then again, you might just be saying that.'

Gen: She smiles.

Remus: 'You ARE just saying that.'

Gen: 'No, I'm not. I'm writing it.'

Remus: 'You think you're something, don't you?'

Gen: 'Maybe.'

Remus: He shakes his head. 'What am I going to do with you?'

Gen: 'I dunno. Please don't throw me away!'

Remus: 'I won't. Sirius would kill me.'


	19. Quidditch

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 19

A/n Thanks goes out to potterfan92 for the idea of doing this at a Quidditch match. THANKS!

...........Quidditch.......

It was a horrible, wet rainy day for a Quidditch match, but, of course, it was going to go on anyway. Quidditch is never canceled.

It was Slytherin against Hufflepuff, with James betting the match would be over with in two seconds.

"Hufflepuff is nothing." he kept telling them at breakfast.

'Yeah, right.' Marci thought.

The match had been going strong for twenty minutes.

"Hufflepuff is nothing." Lily mocked into James's ear.

He shook his head. "It's the rain." he argued back.

Celeste had curled up comfortably on Remus's arm. Sirius was sitting behind Gen, poking her in the back with his quill. Lily and James were next to each other, bickering. Peter was next to Sirius and Marci was next to Gen, humming to herself, trying to keep herself and Gen warm and dry.

"I hate rain." Marci groaned.

"You're not the only one." Gen sighed.

"Why do you hate, Gen? Messes up your hair?" Sirius asked.

"No, because rain just sucks. And stop poking me."

"I most certainly will not."

Marci just rolled her eyes. "You guys are so.."

"Stupid?" Lily asked.

"Idiotic?" Celeste piped up.

"Immature?" Gen asked.

"Crazy?"

"Morons?"

"How about all of the above?" Marci answered.

"Amen to that!" Celeste giggled.

Lily nodded in agreement, while Gen just shook her head.

"Boys will be boys." she said.

"Gen? Are you sticking up for us?" Sirius asked, goggle-eyed.

"No, just making a point."

"Oh."

"Gah, will they ever find that blasted little ball?"

"No, I don't think they ever will." Remus answered.

Gen blushed slightly. "I think I'm going to catch cold if I'm out here any longer. I'm heading back to the castle. Anyone else coming?"

"Me." Lily said. "Celeste? Marci? You girls coming?"

"I'm fine." Celste said, watching the match.

"Me too." Marci smiled.

"Suit yourselves."

"Glad they're gone." Peter said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"They're boring."

"Yeah, they are." James said, high-fiving one of his cloest friends.

"I dunno now."

"You just wanted to pester Gen somemore."

"I sure did, James."

James shook his head. "You're obsessed, mate. We need to put oyu in St. Mungo's."

"The Gen Ward." Peter snickered.

James and Peter burst into laughter as the Slytherin Seeker finally caught the Snitch, signaling the end of the game, Slytherin victorious.

The girls headed back to the Common Room, while the boys met in the library to talk Quidditch without female interruptions.

"So, it's us against Slytherin next match." Marci told Lily and Gen as she and Celeste dried off and changed into dry clothes.

"Yay." Gen said sullenly. She played Chaser. "Hopefully it won't be raining."

"I hope so too, for your sake." Celeste giggled. "You look like a drowned rat whenever you get soaked."

Gen groaned and flopped down on her bed.

Lily yawned. "I'm starving, ladies. Let's go eat."

"Yeah, let's." Celeste said, rubbing her stomach.

"Coming, Gen?"

"If someone would help me up. I think I'm stuck."

The other three giggled and helped her to her feet.

Once in the Great Hall, the girls settled in at their end of the table, but were quickly joined by the boys.

Gen raised her eyebrow at Sirius. "What, ickle firsties got your end again?"

"No, just wanted to bless you ladies with our presence."

"You mean make us toss the lunch monkey." Marci grumbled.

"That too." Remus smiled.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, Gen, I didn't ask yesterday. How did you do on that test?" Remus asked.

"I failed. Horribly." she giggled. "Remind me to show you the paper later."

Remus shook his head and helped himself to some steak.

"Gen, wanna know a secret?" Sirius whisperd.

"I don't think I do."

"The munchkins tell me to burn things."

Gen nodded. "That's nice, Siri."

Sirius nodded and winked at her. She noticed what he had done.

"He did not just do that!" she hissed to Lily, who nodded.

Sirius just grinned.

"Way perverted! Remind me to curse him."

"What'd I miss?" James asked, glacning their way.

"You're best friend, being, well, your best friend." Lily sighed.

"Padfoot, you're sick."

Lily raised her eyebrows. James Potter never said anything like that to Sirius.

"Sticking up for me?" Gen asked. James nodded. She looked wary. "I'm feeling a little sick, I need to go to the Hospital Wing."

"What'd I do? Do I reek?" Sirius asked, sniffing his own pits.

Lily shook her head, digusted.

:Later that night, after Gen had been given a potion to calm her chills, she lay asleep in her bed, dreaming of Remus.

Remus, meanwhile, was dreaming of her.


	20. History of Magic II

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 20

A/n I aim to please. :)

...........History of Magic II......

James: 'Hey, guess what?'

Peter: 'What?'

James: 'I'm getting an audi!'

Peter: 'What's that?'

Lily: 'Don't you mean audit?'

Sirius: 'I have a innie.' He pulls up his shirt and shows off his bellybutton.

Remus: 'So, where's Celeste and Gen?'

Lily: 'Hospital Wing.'

Sirius: 'Why?'

Marci: 'Cat fight.'

Remus: 'Over...?'

Marci: 'You.'

Remus: 'Me?'

Lily: 'Yeah, Celeste was being a total witch about it all.'

Peter: 'All what?'

Sirius: 'Peter, this is grown-up conversation, go stare at the chalkboard.'

Peter: 'Yessir.'

Marci: 'Anyway, Celeste started it. Gen was trying to defend herself.'

Lily: 'Yeah, there's brown and black hair all over out dorm floor.'

Sirius: 'Ew, who won?'

Marci: 'I'd say neither.'

James: 'Wow, Remmy, whatcha going to do?'

Remus: 'If Celeste was acting the way you guys said, then, I'm going to break up with her.'

Marci: 'Yeah, she had no reason to jump Gen that way.'

Just then, Gen entered the classroom, followed by Celeste, who took a seat far away from everyone.

Sirius: 'You OK, Gen?'

Gen: 'No, Pomfrey wouldn't do anything, she said we deserved our pain for lashing ou like Muggles. Am I bleeding?'

James: 'Yeah.' He hands her a handkerchief, which she puts against her forehead.

Gen: 'Thanks.'

Remus: 'Poor Gen.'

Marci: 'Yeah, let's baby Gen.'

Lily: 'OK!'

All of them coo and fuss over Gen for a few minutes. She cracks a smile.

Gen: 'Thanks guys.'

Remus: 'No problem.' He places his hand ontop of hers.

Sirius: 'Ooh, flirting!'

James: 'Cuteness!'

Sirius and James: 'All together now: AAWWWWWW!'

Gen: 'You guys, what would I do without you?'

Sirius: 'Live a long and happy life?'

Lily: 'Yes, she would, without you.'

Gen laughs and shakes her head.

Gen: 'You guys are so...'

Marci: 'Sweet?'

James: 'Loverly?'

Remus: 'Stupid?'

Gen: 'Yeah, that last one.'

Sirius: "Wow, Gen, we love you too.'

Gen: 'I know you do.'

James: 'I thought you hate everything?'

Gen: 'No, it just seems like it. When do we play the Slytherins?'

James: 'Next month, but pratice is tonight.'

Gen: 'I'll be there.' She grins.

.........A/n..........

Apologies for the length. Ha, I'm a bad person. :P


	21. Astronomy

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 21

A/n Wow, I never thought that this would become so popular! Where on earth did everyone come from? Lol. :) I might not update for a little while, but soon I shall be getting my own computer for Christmas! Wooo! lol

.........Astronomy........

Gen: 'Wow, t'is so prilly!'

Sirius: 'Prilly?'

Marci: 'That's how she says pretty!'

Sirius: 'Weird.'

Gen: 'Oh, I'm weird? YOU'RE the one who took up all the carpeting in the girl's dorm!'

James: 'Aw, man, that was AWESOME!'

Sirius: 'Yep. We make Peter use it as a blanket.'

Peter: 'It's pretty warm, actually.'

Lily, Gen, and Marci: 'EWWW! FREAKS!'

James, Peter, and Sirius: 'Thanks!'

James: 'Shame we've got classes, or else we'd be frolicking with Remus. I love full moons.'

Gen: 'Nutcases.'

Sirius: 'No, that's Peter. I'm a certified loon.'

Gen: She nods. 'Good for you.'

Peter: 'Yeah, it's very good for him.'

Lily: 'I don't know you guys. We just associate.'

Sirius: 'You said ASS!'

Marci: 'Associate.'

Sirius: 'AAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!'

James: 'OK, they're right. You ARE nuts.'

Sirius: 'Ass?'

Gen: 'ENOUGH!'

Sirius: 'Fine. Meanie.'

Lily: 'Yeah, she is.'

......the next morning......

It was breakfast time, and the seven of them were eating breakfast, Celeste was nowhere to be found.

"Sirius, sweetheart, why are you eating pancakes with a spoon?" Marci asked.

"Because I can!"

James leaned over and whispered something in Sirius's ear. Sirius nodded and stood up.

"Attention eveybody! I have an ass-nouncement to make! AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

James and Peter chuckled, Lily rolled her eyes, Marci giggled, Gen, laughing hysterically, buried her face in Remus's shoulder, who was trying to not choke on his pancakes. But Sirius just continued.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you want to see my AAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS?" which caused Sirius to get five consecutive weeks of detention.

........A/N.......

Hey, I've added some quotes to my bio, if anyone wants to read them.


	22. Muggle Studies II

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 22

A/n This Muggle Studies will be completely spoken, since the Prof wants to give the students some "hands-on" Muggle baking.

........Muggle Studies II.....

James: "Man, we've got to bake LIKE MUGGLES! This is going to be impossible!"

Sirius: "No, one man can do it."

Lily: "Who is that?"

Sirius: "The Candy Man."

Peter: "And how can this "Candy Man" do it?"

Sirius: "The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good."

Gen: "Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew? Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two? The Candy Man can."

Remus: "Who can take a rainbow, wrap it in a sigh? Soak it in the sun and make a strawberry lemon pie? The Candy Man."

James: "Wow, such loverly singing voices."

Gen: "Thanks, James."

Sirius: "I've got a golden ticket!"

Marci: "Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination. Take a look and you'll see into your imagination. We'll begin with a spin, travelling in the world of my creation. What we'll see will defy explanation."

Sirius: "If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Want to change the world? There's nothing to it."

James: "ENOUGH CHARLIE AND THE BLOODY CHOCOLATE FACTORY!!!"

Gen: "Sorry, Jamsie."

Sirius whispers under his breath: "Oompa Loompa doopadee doo."

Lily: she giggles.

Gen: "Why is it bloody, James? Did they murder Willy Wonka?"

Sirius: "WHO KILLED WILLA WONKA?!"

The entire class glares at him, then go back to their desserts. (Sirius is making sugar cookies, Gen is making fudge brownies, Peter is attempting apple pie, Remus is making triple chocolate brownies, James is making his own recipe for Golden Snitch cookies, Marci is making cheesecake, Lily is making chocolate chip cookies, and Celeste, who is not speaking to Gen or Remus, is making a red velvet cake).

Celeste: "They did."

Peter: "Who's 'they'?"

Celeste: "They."

Sirius: "Those bastards!"

Gen: "Terrible. Have you heard the man who invented the Hokey Pokey also died? There was a horrible scene at his funeral."

Remus: "What happened?"

Gen: "Well, when they put his left footin the casket, he put it back out..." She breaks off, giggling.

James begins to snicker.

Peter: "That's horrible."

Lily: "That was a joke, Wormtail. Don't take things to seriously."

Sirius: "Except me."

The girls just roll their eyes.

James: "Remus, mate, you've got a bit of frosting, just there."

Gen: "I'll get it."

She wipes the frosting off Remus's cheek and onto her fingers, then procedes to lick it off.

Sirius: "MY TURN!"

Marci: "Sirius, get over her."

Sirius: "But I can't!"

Peter: "Stop whining! You're worse than I am!"

Sirius starts to whimper.

Gen looks at Lily and the two of them roll their eyes.

..........A/n........

I own not a bit of Willy Wonka, and may I say it? I wish I were Gen. Wink, wink. And, oh yes, Yuri-san and I are coming up with two, yes TWO stories that are Gen x Reme.


	23. Transfiguration II

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 23

Subtitled: In which Gen has the hiccups and the Marauders try to cure her..

A/N My first subtitle. HUZZAH!

.......Transfiguration II........

Marci: 'Morning, everybody.'

Remus: 'Morning.'

Sirius: Is laying across his desk, half asleep. 'Mrnin.'

James: He pokes Sirius with his quill. 'Wake up, arse.'

Sirius: 'NO!' He nearly gets hit with Gen's spell. 'Gen, watch where you point that thing!'

Gen: 'I can't help it!'

Remus: 'Well, why not?'

Gen: She hiccups.

The boys: 'Oooooooh!'

James: 'Hold your breath, Gwennie.'

Lily: 'No, stand on your head.'

Sirius: 'No, breathe into a paper bag.'

Gen: Attempts to hold her breathe, but still hiccups. 'Why must you laugh, Remus?'

Remus: 'A simple Hiccup Cure will work.'

Sirius: 'THERE'S NO TIME! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!'

Gen: She glares at him.

Celeste: 'Siri, you've offically lost your mind.'

Sirius: 'No, I didn't. I just forgot to pack it.'

Gen, though, continues to hiccup.

Gen: 'You guys, thanks for the help, but it's not working. And Sirius?'

Sirius: 'Yes, Maiden Gwen?'

Gen: 'You poke me with your quill again and I'm going to break it in half and shove it where the sun doesn't shine.'

Peter: 'The closet?'

Sirius: 'The dark side of the moon?'

James: 'Pluto?'

Remus: 'The other side of the world at this time of the day?'

Lily: 'Sirius's arse?'

Gen: 'Yeah, that last one.'

Sirius: 'Sounds painful.'

Remus: 'I think she means it to be.'

James: 'Gen, mate, you've actually stop hiccupping.'

Gen: 'I have?'

Marci: 'Yeah.'

Gen: 'Nice! Threatening Sirius cures hiccups. I never thought that would work.'

Sirius: 'Oh, ha, ha, so funny.'

James: 'Hysterical.'

Remus: 'Morons.'

Lily: 'So, Remus, have you left the Marauders and decided to join us, then?'

Remus: 'No, they're my best friends. But they are also morons.'

Gen: 'So true.'

Sirius: 'MARCO!'

James: 'BANANA!'

Lily: 'James, YOU IDIOT!'

James: 'Stop yelling at me!'

Lily: 'Well, stop yelling at me for yelling at you!'

Sirius: 'Well, stop yelling at James for yelling at you for yelling at him!'

Celeste: 'Well, stop yelling at Lily for yelling at James for, oh forget it! I'm so confused.'

Sirius: 'Hi, confused, I'm Sirius.'

Celeste: 'I was being serious!'

Sirius: 'But I'm---'

Gen, Marci, Lily, Celeste, Remus, James and Peter: 'DON'T SAY IT!'

.......A/n......

Just wondering, which class should I do next? I'm taking requests!


	24. Care of Magical Creatures II

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 24

A/n OK, I've had a few suggestions:

Shimby Kori wants another Care of Magical Creatures class.

Maiden-of-Hope wants a class with Remus and Gen or Celeste and Gen.

meenyrocks wants something different.

I have decided to go with another COMC class, since I've only done one before.

......Care of Magical Creatures II......

Peter: "Ugh, why do we have to raise our own Fire Crabs? I'm afraid of Fire Crabs."

James: "Do you want to know what I'm afraid of?"

Lily: "Please, do tell."

James: "I am scared of mice and spiders, but oh-so-much greater is my fear that one day the two species will cross-breed to form an all-powerful race of mice-spiders who will immobilize human beings in giant webs in order to steal cheese."

Gen: "Freak."

James: "Skank."

Gen: "Arse-goblin."

James: "FRIED GREEN TOMATOES!"

Sirius: "HOT CHILI!"

Marci: "BALZAC!"

Sirius: "Gasp! Marci said a swear!"

Marci: "I did not!"

Celeste: "You've said it before."

Remus: "Balzac was a writer, he lived with Allen Funt.... Gen, stop staring."

Gen: "I never thought I'd hear the day when foul words escaped your mouth."

Remus: "I say foul things. Chicken, goose, duck...."

Lily: "Remus John Lupin!"

Remus: "Lily Janeen Evans!"

Sirius: "Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore!"

Gen: "Arsehole!"

Sirius: "That's my bum."

Celeste: "Hey, Padfoot, what do you stand for?"

Sirius: "Well, if I sat all the time, my bum would hurt."

Peter: "No one wants to hear about your manly behind."

Sirius: "MANLY!"

Marci: "No, please make him stop."

Sirius: Is shaking his manly butt around and singing the ass song.

Sirius: "Ass, ass, lookit my manly ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS."

Gen: "AH! PUT IT AWAY!"

Lily: "Sirius, you're scaring your Fire Crab!"

The Fire Crab has began to hiss and suddenly shoots fire at Sirius.

Sirius: "OWWWWWWWWWW!"

The Fire Crab's fire hit Sirius's hair, leaving him bald.

Gen, Lily, Marci, Celeste, James, Peter, and Remus are trying not to laugh, but Gen bursts into hysterical giggles.

Gen: "Sirius, you moron. You're not supposed to upset Fire Crabs."

Sirius: "My... my hair! MY HEAD'S NEKKID!"

James: "Get plenty of Hair Growth Potion and FAST!"

Laughing, Gen and the girls went to dinner while the boys escorted Sirius to the hospital wing for his potions.


	25. Common Room Antics

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 25

A/n I will do your request soon, Maiden-of-Hope. On another note, I got a new WHITE FERRET today. What shall I name Antics.....

Sirius: "Hey, James."

James: "Wha?"

Sirius: "Do you know what Southern American Muggles do?"

James: "No, what do they do?"

Sirius: "They have hoedowns!"

James: "Excuse me?"

Sirius: "HOEDOWNS!"

James: "Man, if I want to see a hoedown, I want it to be a hooker who has stumbled."

Lily: "What are you morons talking about now?"

James: "Nothing." He tries to look cute and innocent.

Lily: "Don't do that look, James Potter. I invented that look, so it doesn't work on me."

James: "Uh..." he looks past Lily and spots Remus coming in from the library. "Moony!"

Remus: "THE LIFE I LIVE IS A LIE!!! I mean, what?"

Sirius: oO

James: "LIFE LIAR!"

Remus: "Who?"

James: "What?"

Remus: "How?"

James: "Where?"

Remus: "Why?"

Sirius: "GRAPEFRUIT!"

Lily: "I'm just going to walk away now."

Remus: "You do that."

Sirius: "Remus, my friend."

Remus: "Sirius, my buddy."

Sirius: "What have you been doing in the library?"

Remus: "Something you'll never do: study."

Gen: "Well, hello, ladies."

James: "I'm not a lady. Wait." He checks. "Nope, I'm a MAN!"

Gen: "Could've fooled me."

Sirius: "Guess what, Gwennie. WE GOT WALL WEASLES!"

Gen: "Right..."

Remus: "Where've you been?"

Gen: "Around."

Sirius: "All around and up and down."

Gen: "....."

Sirius: "WOW! She's actually speechless."

Gen: "No, too frightened to speak."

Sirius: "Uh, right."

James: "You've traumatized her, mate."

Gen: Sniffle.

Remus: "Aw, poor Gen."

Gen: "POOR ME!"

A first year timidly walks up to them.

First Year: "Could you please keep it down? We're trying to study."

Sirius: "Sure, as soon as pigs fly outta James's bum."

James: Starts squealing like a pig.

Gen: She shakes her head. "Remus, you're the only sane one of this bunch."

Remus: "No, I'm just more composed."

Sirius: "I'm hungry."

Gen: "Hey, Hungry."

Sirius: "Not funny."

James: "Well, who wants a trip to the kitchens?"

Sirius: "Me! Me! Sirius does!"

Gen: "What, refering to yourself in third person."

Sirius: "Yes, Sirius likes that."

Remus: "You guys bring me something back."

Sirius and James head off to the kitchens.

Gen: "Aw, it's just us."

Remus: "Yeah."

Gen: "Yeah."

Remus: "You've got Quidditch Practice tonight?"

Gen: "Yeah, I do. You going to watch?"

Remus: "I might wander down there."

Gen: "Fine with me. Uh, I'm going to go upstairs, take a nap. Those gossip-y girls keep me up all night."

Remus: "Pleasant dreams."

Gen: "Thanks.


	26. Hogsmeade and Birthday

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 26

A/N If I may quote Maiden-of-Hope here:

No kissing, no I love you...this romance is seriously well drawn out.

I've been trying to catch the awkward teenaged-ness.

...Hogsmeade II or III whichever way you count it and Gen's birthday......

T'was the day of a Hogsmeade visit, and the girls had left early, hoping not to run into the boys. Earlier, as the girls dressed, Celeste had marched into the dorm, carrying a large stick with three pairs of white boxers attached and had called a truce, which the others accepted.

Now, they marched arm-in-arm-in-arm-in-arm to Hogsmeade, laughing and talking about nothing.

Three of them had planned on birthday gifts for Gen, and left her in The Three Broomsticks, to her collectible card sorting.

"Now, what shall we get her?" Lily asked.

"Get who?"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Marci groaned.

The other two turned, and sure enough, the Marauders, all grinning sheepishly, where standing behind them.

"Me? Why, I didn't know you cared!"

"No, you ninny, Gen. Her birthday's today."

"Nice." Sirius grinned even more widely. "Come on, gents, we got presents to buy."

Celeste waited until after they were out of earshot. "I hate them, honestly."

"I never asked. How did you get Sirius, James, and Remus's underwear this morning?"

"The simple Summoning charm." Celeste giggled.

"Now, let's be serious, ladies, what are we going to get Gen?"

"I was thinking a new kitten." Lily said.

"Yeah, and loads of sweets."

"You know, let's throw her a birthday party."

"As long as it's in the girl's dorm so the boys can't get in." Celeste said. Lily and Marci agreed.

The girls decided to split up, Lily got the kitten, Celeste got the sweets, and Marci got the other party stuff, like magical pully-cracker dealies.

The boys, meanwhile, had the same idea of a party, but had planned on getting Gen a necklace and bracelet set to replace the one Sirius lost in the lake. James and Sirius got the necklace, while Remus had Celeste's job, and Peter had Marci's job.

Remus and Celeste ran into each other.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"Getting ready for Gen's party." they answered together.

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah. Someone needs to warn her."

So, after paying for their purchases, they raced down to The Three Broomsticks.

Gen was sitting, bored, in a corner table, sipping her second butterbeer.

"Gen, we've got a problem." Celeste told her, sitting next to her.

"Wha?"

"The boys want to throw a party for you without the girls, and the girls want to throw a party for you without the boys." Remus said, taking the seat on her other side.

"Odd. I specifically said I didn't want a party."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Go to both, I guess."

"Good, we'll see you later!" Celeste said, leaving with Remus.

"Well, that went better than expected."

Later, after the school had had dinner, Gen and the girls had their party. She named her new kitty Uwa, which is pronounced with a German accent 'Uva'. After the girl's party, she, and the other girls, giggling and full of yummy sugar-y-ness, went down to the Quidditch Pitch for the boys party.

"Say, Gen, how about Spin the Bottle?"

"How about NO?"

Sirius just grinned and rolled his eyes at her. She scrunched up her nose at him.

"RABBIT GIRL!"

She chose to ignore it, I mean, him.

Later, she wearing her new jewelry and was curled up next to Remus, asleep.

"Aw!" James cooed.

"Since when have I had "pillow" written all over me?" Remus asked.

"Since never."

A little later, after it was way dark, Remus also fell asleep. The other six, laughing, carried the both of them and threw them into the lake.

"COLD!" Gen shrieked.

"I h-ha-hate you g-guys." Remus shivered.

"You guys are so DEAD!" Gen cried, pulling herself out of the lake. One by one she shoved her friends in the lake, having a lot of trouble catching Sirius. She laughed, but was shoved into the water by James.

"CANNONBALL!" James jumped in after her.

The girls giggled as the boys attempted to drown each other. But, when somebody lost their pants, they shrieked and raced back to the castle.


	27. Divination IIII

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 27

A/N I hope you all had very Moony, er, MERRY Christmases!

....Divitation IIII......

Gen: 'Evening, Remus.'

Remus: 'Evening, Gwen.'

Gen: 'What's wrong? You look tired.'

Remus: 'I had a terrible nightmare.'

Gen: 'About...?'

Remus: 'Giant radishes.'

Gen: 'Odd.'

Remus: 'Very. Somehow I had turned into a giant bunny and the radishes ate rabbits.'

Gen: 'Do you know what this means, Reme?'

Remus: 'No, what does it mean?'

Gen: 'It means you will meet a tall, dark, sexy stranger who will spank you with an iron mallet for nine days.'

Remus stared at her for a second, then started to chuckle.

Gen: 'I'm funny, I know. I should be a Muggle prop comic.'

Remus: 'What's that?'

Gen: 'I have no clue. Onto pressing matter. Have you and Celeste split?'

Remus: 'Yes.'

Gen: 'And?'

Remus: 'And what?'

Gen: 'And, no bloodshed? Tears? No "You're a jerk, I hate you, piss off, go die?'

Remus: 'No, it was a mutual thing.'

Gen: 'Oh, right.'

Remus: 'What?'

Gen: 'My mother taught to never catch a boy on the rebound.'

Remus: 'What? I can't understand your hip, Muggle lingo.'

Gen: 'Nothing, nothing.'

Remus: 'Curse you, woman.'

Gen just smiles sweetly.

Remus: 'Vile temptress.'

Gen: 'Thaaaaaaaaat's me!' She laughs and, together, they walk down to dinner.


	28. Astronomy II

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 28

A/N I feel so loved! I mean, this is the longest, and most reviewed fic I've ever written! I just wanna cuddle all of you until your heads pop off! But I won't.

But then again, I'm also mad and upset. The newest video game in my favorite series comes out January 11th and I HAVEN'T GOT ANY MONEY! Insert hysterical sobs here, please.

....Astronomy II.....

Sirius: 'I'm bored! Let's play Pin the Tail on Uncle Bob!'

Lily: 'Ew, no!'

Celeste: 'Siri, that sounded so WRONG!'

Sirius: 'FINE! BE THAT WAY!'

Celeste and Lily: 'FINE! WE WILL!'

Sirius: 'FINE!'

Remus: 'ENOUGH!'

James: 'Wow, what crawled up your butt?'

Remus: "Nothing, what crawled up yours?'

James: 'The Muffin Man.'

Remus: "Right...'

James: 'It tickled.'

The girls: 'GROSS!'

James: 'If you think that's bad, you don't want to know what crawled up Peter's.'

Gen: 'I don't wven want to THINK about Peter or his netherregions.'

Sirius: 'You'd rather think of Moony, right.'

Gen: 'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts...'AAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M BLIND!'

Lily: 'I don't want to know.'

Marci: 'Sounds scary.'

Gen: 'Yicky.'

Sirius: 'Yicky?'

Gen: 'Yes, yicky. Like you.'

Peter: 'Sirius is yicky?'

James: 'What's yicky?'

Lily: 'YICKY!'

James: 'But what is YICKY!'

The girls look at each other: 'We don't know.'

The boys roll their eyes.

Remus: 'Females are weird.'

James: 'What's a female?'

Sirius: 'You know, thems them things with boobiesand such.'

The girls all smack Sirius.

Marci: "Ass.'

Sirius: 'ASSSSSSSSSS! God, I love that word!'

Gen: 'Sirius, if you don't stop, I swear, I will THROW YOU OFF THIS BLOODY BUILDING!'

Sirius: 'Sorry.'

....the next morning, at breakfast.....

"Sirius is such a jerk. I can't see why you like him." Gen hissed to Marci.

"I know, but he's so cute. Plus he's got a nice bum."

"Gross."

"Come off it, Gwen, we've caught you staring at Remus." Lily chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, Miss stare openly at James Potter all day and all night, if possible?"

"Guy, enough bickering. We've got to get Sirius back for what he's done." Celeste said, her mouth full of eggs.

"Yeah, let's sneak into their dorm tonight and give him a makeover." Marci said.

"YES, PERFECT!"

....That night, in the boys dorm.....

The girls snuck in, giggling softly. "Ssh!" Lily hissed.

"No one's going to hear us over Sirius's snoring." Gen hissed back.

"That's true." Celeste giggled.

"We've got work to do!"

"Right, right."

And so, the girls gave not only Sirius, but all the boys makeovers, including hot pink nails, green hair, and bright red lipstick. And, guess what? It wouldn't come off for a week...

.....The following morning....

"Oh, boys!" Lily called up into the boys dorm. "You're missing breakfast!"

"WE HATE YOU GUYS!" Sirius cried back.

Gen was rolling on the rug, laughing hysterically. Celeste was choking back laughter, whereas Marci and Lily were leaning on each other for support.

"Just be glad this is a weekend!" Gen called.

"WE'RE NOT COMING DOWN!" James whined.

"Suit yourselves."


	29. The Day After

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 29

....The Day After The Girls' Terrible Prank....

The four girls sat at the edge of the lake, still laughing about what they had done.

"Did we have to do it to Remus, though?" Gen asked.

"No, but he DOES look cute with bright blue hair." Lily giggled.

Gen shook her head.

"Peter looked like a cheap Muggle hooker." Celeste said between giggles.

Marci giggled. "I love Sirius's hot pink hair."

"Don't look now, ladies, but the circus is in town."

The boys were heading towards them, all glaring evilly and holding their wands out.

"Hello, boys." Gen laughed. "Looking sexy this morning."

"GWENDOLYN ELIZABETH MOORE!" Sirius growled.

"Hey, I didn't do yours. I did Remus's."

"So, it's you I've got to kill?" Remus asked, raising one eyebrow.

Gen smiled sweetly. "Now, KILL is a strong word."

Remus waved his wand, giving her the appearence of a large Muggle child's doll, complete with rosy cheeks, bright lipstick, and curly blonde hair. James, meanwhile, had turned Lily into a ghetto-looking junkie. Peter attempted to do Celeste up like Gen, but managed to set her robes on fire. Sirius had turned Marci into a French Harequlin clown. The girls looked at each other and started to wail.

"Don't worry, we'll turn you back, as soon as we get ours off." Remus told them.

"But yours doesn't comeoff for a week." Lily said, between sobs.

"Fine. Enjoy your new looks."

.....later.......

The girls had locked themselves up in their dorm. "I can't believe this!" Lily cried.

"I can't believe the little twerp ruined a set of my robes!"

"I can't believe I look like this! And Remus did it!" Gen wailed, her face in her pillow.

"Poor Gen. She's all broken-hearted." Celeste whispered to Lily, who nodded.

"James is such a jerk." Lily sighed.

"They all are."

An owl had appeared at their window, tapping his beak against the glass.

"Who's owl?" Gen asked, peeking out from her pillow.

"I dunno, but she's pretty." Lily sighed, opening the window. The owl flew in and landed on her bed, a note clamped in it's beak. It dropped the note and flew back out.

"Sorry, ladies, but this means war!" The note read, sighed by all four of the boys.

Celeste scrawled her own note, and sent it back to the boys, via her own owl.

.....The boys' room....

The four of them were laughing about what they had done. "We've terrible people." Sirius chuckled.

"They deserved it, though." Peter grinned.

"True." Remus nodded, noticing an owl outside their window. "Hey, that's Celeste's owl." He let the owl in and took the note.

"What's it say, what's it say?!" Sirius asked, bouncing around on James's bed.

Remus cleared his throat and read the note aloud: "Dear Asses: How low can you get? You deserved what we did and there was no reason to do what you've done. We shall declare war on you at 0800 sharp tomorrow."

"We're doomed."

.....0800 the next morning.......

The girls were waiting for the boys by the lake, all sitting on a rock. Gen was pouting, Lily and Celeste were frown, and Marci was leaning against Gen, also pouting.

"What's their problem?" Sirius asked, as the boys came across the grounds, making sure no one saw them.

"Oh, they're broken-hearted, is all." Lily replied. Somehow the girls had manged to get rid of their horrible looks.

"Wow, you girls are smarted than you look." James remarked.

"We'll get rid of yours IF you leave us alone. If not, then, well, we'll kill you." Celeste glared.

"Fine, truce?" Remus asked, holding out his hand. Lily shook it.

"Truce." she nodded, taking off the boys' makeup. But what the boys didn't see was Lily had her fingers crossed behind her back.


	30. Study Of Ancient Runes II

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 30

A/n 101 REVIEWS?! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm so proud of you all! Insert random hopping and dancing around here. Goody-goody-gumdrops!

Ahem, on a more serious note, I'm sick, peoples. I decided I needed to update before crawling under my blankets for a week.

....Study of Ancient Runes II.....

Celeste: 'I love this class.'

Sirius: "Glad you do, lovely.'

Celeste: 'Stop flirting with me, I don't like you.'

Sirius: 'Fine, how's about you, Gen?'

Gen: 'Piss off.'

Sirius: 'No, thanks, I just went before class.'

Lily: 'Freaks.'

James: 'Skanks.'

Marci: 'Fartmunchers.'

Peter: 'Aw, quit it. We know you eat your own farts.'

Gen: 'Ew-ness?'

Remus: 'Cool it, guys. Leave the girls alone.'

Celeste: 'We don't need your manly-ness to defend us.'

Remus: 'What about you, gen?'

Gen: 'Not speaking to you.'

Remus: 'What did I do?'

Gen: 'NOT SPEAKING TO YOU!!!!' She draws an angry little stick man, crumples the note up, and throws it at him.

Peter: 'Wow, angry.'

Marci: 'Can't blame her, though.'

Sirius: 'You stay out of this.'

Marci: 'Go die, Siri.'

Sirius: 'Oh, you can kiss the fattest part of my ass.'

Marci: 'That's Peter's job.'

Peter: 'I wouldn't go nea that if you paid me.'

James: 'Really? Cause I thought you would.'

Gen: 'SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!'

Sirius: 'No.'

Gen: 'My head hurts.'

Sirius: 'Aw, poor Gwennie.'

James: 'Aw, too bad.'

Lily: 'Aw, leave her alone, jerkwad.'

James: 'Mean.'

Lily: 'Ass.'

Remus: 'Enough name calling. What's happened between the eight of us?'

Lily: 'Pranks?'

Gen: 'Asses?'

James: 'Pranks?'

Remus: 'I didn't mean give me a literal response.'

Everyone but him: 'Oooh...'

Remus: 'Now, come on, let's all act like morons!'

Sirius: 'YAY FOR MORONS!'

Gen glomps Sirius.

Sirius: 'Ouch.'

James: 'Well. THEY'RE back to normal.'

Celeste: 'That's as normal as those two'll ever get.'

Gen eventually pulls out her wand and turns Sirius into a frog.

Sirius hops along the desks, croaking loudly. Gen giggles.

Gen: 'He makes a nice frog.'

.......A/n.....

Sorry it was short, but I'm going to go into my blanket fortress for a few days. Bye-ness.


	31. Potions III

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 31

A/n I feel no better, but someone asked for me to do this, and I will.

......Potions III......

Sirius: 'Thanks, Gen. I think I still have warts.'

Gen: 'You're welcome.'

James: 'Wart Boy to the rescue!'

Lily hums dramatic hero-type music.

Sirius: 'Hey, shut up!'

Marci: 'No.'

Celeste: 'Besides, not one of us knows how.'

Peter: 'That's for sure.'

Gen: 'Remus, my favorite werewolf, everyone's said something except you. What's wrong?'

She goes to hand the note to him, but Snape swipes it off his desk.

Snape: 'What are you little urchins doing?'

Sirius: 'None of your business, Snivvy.'

Snape: 'Why don't you shut your yap hole for once, Black?'

Gen: 'Why don't you mind your own business for once, Grease Monkey?'

Snape: 'Oh, look, Black has a girlfriend.'

Gen: 'I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!'

Remus: 'Severus, please, back off.'

Snape: 'No way, werewolf. I'll expose you for what you are one day. MWHUAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Gen: 'I'd like to see you try.'

James: 'Yeah, Dumbledore told you to keep your mouth shut.'

Snape: 'Whatever, Potter. I can always blame you for all the stolen Snitches.'

Celeste: 'Tattling's for children, Snape. MUGGLE children.'

.....Lunch.....

"I can't believe the nerve of that little twit." Sirius growled, still angry at Snape for interrupting their notes.

"I can." Gen replied, helping herself to some pasta.

"It's Snape, remember?" Remus said, taking a seat between Gen and Celeste.

"He's an ass." James said.

"Hey, now, that's my favorite word, dammit. Don't soil it."

"Sirius, you have an unhealthy fasination with asses." Celeste said, her mouth full.

"And you, my dear, have no manners."

"She sure doesn't." Marci agreed.

Celeste went to say something else, but all everyone could understand was: "Mhwhf, mhefw, mmmmmm."

"Gross, Celeste, I hate see-food." Lily groanded.

Celeste finally swallowed her mouthfull. "Sorry, but I didn't have any breakfast this morning."

"No excuse for rudeness." Remus groaned, scooting closer to Gen.

"Like, yicky, rude much?" Sirius said, mocking Gen like he usually does.

"Oh, like I really talk like that."

"Yeah, you do."

"Shut up, Peter."

"No."

Gen sighed heavilly. "I hate you guys."

"I hate me, too." Lily giggled.

"Everyone hates me."

"SHUT UP, PETER!"


	32. Charms III

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 32

A/n Ah, I feel much better, except for the sore throat. Icky.

Yes, James and Lily are together in this, even though they do not act like it sometimes.

Oh, and I've decided to end this after 50 chapters. But I may do a sequel, if you want me to. And by then, Remus and Gen will be together and the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match will take place.

.....Charms III....

James: 'Why are we using suirrels for Silencing Charms?'

Sirius: 'Because Flitwick said so. MAN YOUR SQUIRRELS!'

Marci: 'That sounded SO wrong.'

James: 'Get your mind out of the gutter, girlie.'

Marci: 'No, I will not, sir.'

Lily: 'You guys, I swear, are the most annoying little nitwits ever.'

Gen: 'And THAT's why you love us, right?'

Lily: 'No.'

Gen starts to frown.

Lily: 'Just kidding. Of course that's why I love you guys.'

James: 'Especially me!'

Celeste: 'No way! I'm Lily's favorite!'

Lily: 'No, actually Remus is. He doesn't backsass.'

Gen: 'And I do?'

Everyone but her: 'YES!'

Sirius: 'You're the Queen of Backsassing.'

Gen: 'Sirius, I don't want to hurt you...' She stops, looks at Sirius, and sighs. 'Dammit, you've reduced me to B-movie dialog.'

Sirius: 'B-what now?'

Gen: 'Forget it.'

Sirius: 'Fine, I don't want to know anyway.'

Gen sticks her tongue out at him.

Remus rolls his eyes.

Gen: 'What?'

Remus: 'You're insane.'

Gen: 'No, I'm just damn special.'

James: 'Damn straight.'

Celeste: 'Ugh, you've started something.'

James: 'Damn!'

Sirius: 'Ass?'

Gen, Celeste, Lily and Remus all groan and bury their heads in their arms.

Marci: 'What would we do without you guys?'

But at this time, Peter had set his squirrel on fire, by accident of course.

"Holy hell, a flaming yard mammal!" Sirius yells, running for cover.

The girls are hiding in the corner, l aughing hysterically while most of the class,including the teacher, ran out the door as the squirrel went crazy and attempted to claw Peter's eyes out.

"Omigod, I can't breathe." Gen gasped. Remus was trying not to laugh, whereas James was rolling around on the flooring, laughing as hard as Gen.

"That poor squirrel!" Marci cried, finally putting the poor thing out.

"That was the funniest, and scariest, thing I've ever seen." Sirius said, crawling out from under the teacher's desk.


	33. Relaxing

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 33

Subtitled: In which James once again pretends to be a Muggle preacher.

A/n Sorry if I offend.

.....Relaxing......

It was the Saturday before the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and our favorite boys and girls were gathered by the lake, attempting to relax.

James and Sirius were skipping rocks. Lily, Celeste, and Marci were laying on a blanket in the shade of the beech tree. Peter was watching Siri and James and sipping a butterbeer. Gen was curled up in the shade of the tree, next to Remus, both laughing about something.

"What so funny?" Lily asked them.

"Nothing." remus replied, taking a sip from his butterbeer.

"I think you two are getting a wee bit drunk." Sirius called.

"HEATHENS!" James yelled, scaring Sirius, causing him to fall into the lake.

"I am not!" Gen shouted back. "Sirius is."

James looked at his best friend floating on his back in the water and got an idea. He lept into the lake and repeatedly dunked Sirius under. "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!"

Gen looked at Remus. "Should we save Siri?"

"I think James is handling that." he grinned.

Celeste groaned and rolled over. "James, you smacktard, if you have to do that, be quiet!"

"Sorry." James whispered.

Eventually James and Sirius made it out of the lake, both treading some heavy water. Lily and Marci burst into giggles.

"You guys look like you drowned, twice."

"It's your boyfriend's fault!"

"James has officially lost it." Peter sighed. His hero had gone off the deep end.

"James, love, are you feeling OK?" Lily asked.

"No." He flopped down next to her on the blanket, spraying the girls with water, causing them to shriek and run for cover.

Sirius sank down next to Gen, who immediately scooted closer to Remus. "God, you reek like squid."

"I think the squid was following James's lead." Sirius sighed, glancing at her.

"You look terrible." Remus said, laughing and pulling seaweed out of Sirius's hair.

"I feel terrible."

"You reek."

"Gen, I think you've established that fact."

"But he does!"

The four of them began to feel something wet and sticky falling on their faces. James was flicking butterbeer on them, and whispering: "The power of Christ compells you."

"Ew, I'm all sticky."

"I told you before. Sirius is the heathen, not us."

Sirius was laughing. "Reme is sticky, Reme is sticky."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, SIRIUS!"

"STICKY BOY AND HIS SIDEKICK, STICKY LASS TO THE RESCUE!" Sirius yelled.

Gen and Remus glanced at each other, grabbed Sirius, and tossed him head first back into the lake. He came back up, splutting and gasping for air.

"Guys, do you know what time it is?" Sirius asked.

"Time for my stories?"

"No, Gen, it's time for a sexy party!"

"No sexy parties, Sirius. Not after what happened last time."

"Oh, right, Moony, just because you wound up drunk and nearly naked, doesn't mean it won't happen again."

Gen stared at Remus.

"They spiked my pumpkin juice." he explained.

She continued to stare, saying nothing.

"What?"

"I'm trying to picture you nearly naked and drunk and I don't see it."

Remus groaned and shoved her into the lake. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in after her.

"SEXY PARTY TIME!"

"SIRIUS!"


	34. History of Magic III

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 34

A/n Yeah, I got that from The Excorcist. That was the lamest movie ever.

How come I get the feeling I'm probably going to be attacked after this chapter? Excuse me while I find a nice hole to hide in.

....HIstory of Magic III.........

Sirius: 'Dude, what's going on?'

Lily: 'What do you mean what's going on?'

Sirius: 'Hu-DUH! Why did Dumbledore call Gwennie to his office right after breakfast?'

Celeste: 'Do we look like we know?'

Sirius: '.....Maybe.....'

James: 'Siri, you still reek like squid.'

Sirius: 'No, it's my new perfume. I call it "Like Ass!".'

Marci: 'Remind me to never use anything of Sirius's.'

Celeste: 'Can do.'

Remus: 'You're lucky. YOU don't have to bunk with him.'

Peter: 'It's terrible.'

James: 'Not like your snoring, Petey.'

Peter: 'I do not snore!'

Sirius: 'Yes, you do.'

Celeste: 'There they go again.'

Marci: 'There's no stopping them now.'

Lily: 'Lord, help us all.'

James: 'Did someone call me?'

The girls: 'NO!'

James: 'Blast.'

Sirius: 'Be serious, James.'

James: 'I can't.'

Remus: 'And why not?'

James: 'It's Sirius's job to be serious.'

Lily groans. 'This joke again?'

Sirius: 'That jokes never gets old.'

....after class, in the Common Room.....

The seven entered the Common Room for a short break. Gen was curled up on a couch in the far corner, sniffling and holding a letter.

"Gen? Gwennie?"

Silently, she handed Lily the letter. She read it, then started to cry. "I'm sorry Gen."

According to the letter, Gen's parents had been murdered the night before by Voldemort. She shook her head. "I can't believe it." she snifed.

"I'm so sorry." Remus whispered.

"Oh, Remus." she sighed, clinging to him.

"It'll be alright. We'll take care of you." he cooed. "Won't we, guys?"

"Damn straight." Sirius nodded.

....A/n....

Eek, sorry I had to do that, but you see what's going on, right? Hopefully you answered yes to that. Oh, and someone remind me to update Remus Lupin, OK? Thanks.


	35. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 35

...Gryffindor vs Slytherin...

"Gen, you sure you want to go through with this match?" James asked, pulling on his Quidditch robes. She nodded, already dressed.

"Doing it for the folks." she nodded. "Besides, we haven't got anyone to sit in."

"True."

Together, they along with the rest of the team, headed out onto the pitch to cheers. This was going to be the last match of the year. And three-fourths of the crowd was rooting for a Gryffindor victory.

Ten minutes into the match Slytherin was in the lead, 70 to 30. James called for a time-out.

"Guys, what's up? Is Gen the only one attempting anything?"

Florence, a fourth year, and fellow Chaser, sighed. "James, look, they're cheating. Hooch doesn't see it. Find the Snitch, please, and get this over with."

Gen cracked a smile. "James, we can't fly. We had too much ice cream and my friend's from Australia." He smiled back.

"Glad you're trying to be funny."

"Thanks."

"Let's get back to it, then."

A little while later, the score was tied. "James, the Slytherin goals!" Gen cried, pointing. The Snitch was fluttering around, nearly taunting the Chasers.

"I'm on it." he called back. The Slytherin Seeker also heard her. But James got there first, grabbing the Snitch. Togther, the team landed, emassing into a huge group hug, some squeezing too tight. The rest of the girls and the fellow Marauders jumped James and Gen.

"Ow, my spleen!" James yelped.

"My brain! Babble and drool."

"SIRIUS!"

"Sorry, Gen."

...the after party....

"OK, guys, Padfoot and I will go get some yum-ness. Send your money."

"I wouldn't trust you with my dog, much less my money."

"Shut it, Gwen."

"Kiss it, Siri."

"Don't tempt me."

Remus sighed. "I would, James, but a sea monkey stole my money."

James clapped. "Bravo, Moony. Funny has finally came your way."

Remus pretended to blush. "Stop it, Jamesie, I'm embarassed."

Gen looked at Lily and together they rolled their eyes. Celeste and Marci giggled.

"Remus, we're leaving you alone with four beautiful women. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What about me?" Peter questioned.

"You won't do anything. I know." James snorted.

Peter muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, rasing his wand.

"Nothing."

"It better had been nothing."

"He said you're ugly and he hates you." Celeste volunteered.

Gen rolled her eyes again. "I'm surrounded."

"Yes, you are." Remus laughed, sending Peter along with James and Sirius.

"By what, dare I ask?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Loving people? Yeah, that'll work."

The boys soon came back, carrying massive amounts of sweets and butterbeer and all kinds of junk. "Cheers." James called to the whole Common Room, which hollered back.

"To Gen. To Florence. To Robert. To Eliza. To Joshua. To Tania. And most certainly, to me. Bottom's up!"

Laughing, the entire Common Room followed.

"James, you think you're so hot, don't you?" Celeste called.

"Yes, yes I do. he replied, his mouth full on Honeydukes chocolate.

"Gen loves Remus." Sirius sing-song-ed.

"Yes, I do." she smiled.

"So? I haven't seen you show signs of affections."

"I don't have to. Besides, it'll piss you off."

Remus laughed. Sirius was taunting her and he was winning. Gen was blushing a very light pink.

"I hate you, Sirius Black."

"I love you, Gwendolyn Moore." Sirius laughed, planting a big wet kiss on her cheek.

"EW!" she cried. "Sirius cooties."


	36. Divination V

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 36, I think.

A/n I got this idea from watching Whose Line Is It Anyway?

.....Divitation V..... (I like my Divitation, don't I?)

Remus: 'Hey, Gwen.'

Gen: 'Don't call me that.'

Remus: 'Why not?'

Gen: 'Please?'

Remus: 'Oh, fine.'

Gen smiles.

Remus: 'Don't do that. It's creepy.'

Gen: 'Why is it creepy?'

Remus: 'It's absolutely traumatic. You're scary.'

Gen: 'Oh, thanks, Reme. Hurt my feelings. I love you too.'

Remus: 'I know you do.'

Gen: 'Oh, shut up.'

She refuses to answer anything he says until later, by the lake.

.....Later, by the lake (Hu-duh!)....

Remus, James, and Sirius were standing by the lake, goofing. The four girls were seated behind them, laughing. "Gen, I dare you!" Lily laughed.

"I'm SO not doing that."

"Come on! You know you want to."

"Yeah, but I'm not doing it!"

"Do what?" Sirius asked, choking back laughter.

"What's so funny?" Celeste countered.

"Nothing."

"Nothing's THAT funny, except a perverted Sirius Black plan."

"That's right, Marci. I've got a perverted plan. TIME FOR A SEXY PARTY!!!!!!"

The girls had sweetly made their ways over to the boys, and were giggling innocently. "Sexy party, Sirius?" Celeste asked. "What's that?"

"Well, it's when the boys do nothing and the girls run around in their underwear."

"Sounds sexy."

"Hence the title."

Gen smiled sweetly. "You know, Siri, you've insipired me."

Sirius looked shocked. "I have?"

Gen nodded.

"To do what?"

"This." She grabbed Remus and kissed him lightly. He kissed back, running his fingers through her hair.

"WHOOOO! MOONY, MOONY, MOONY!" James and Sirius chanted while the girls looked on, stunned.

"Wow, I feel special." Remus muttered. Gen laughed.

"Don't look so dissappointed, Siri." She said, leaned over and brushing a quick kiss on his cheek. She thought for a second, and then kissed James on the cheek, too.

"What was that for?"

"So you wouldn't feel left out."

"Nice." James said, giving her a high-five.

.....Later, in the girls' dorm....

"I can't believe you did that!" Celeste laughed, throwing a pillow in Gen's direction.

"I can't either."

"Hey, Gen, if Peter was there, would you've kissed him, too?" Marci asked, jumping onto Lily's bed, nearly knocking Lily off.

"Not a snowball's chance."

"Thought so."

The girls giggled again.

"Did you see Siri's face? CLASSIC!"

"Gen didn't. She was too busy playing tonsil hockey with Moony."

Gen shook her head. "What was it like?" Celeste did a perfect imitation of the shock on Sirius's face. Gen laughed. "Omigod, that's terrible." she shrieked, falling off her bed.

"I know!"

...In the boys' dorm....

"I can't believe I MISSED IT!" Peter wailed. "Gen was giving out free kisses and I MISSED IT!"

"I can't believe she kissed ME!" James groaned, falling back onto Sirius, who was laying on the floor. "I thought she hated me!"

"No, mate, she hates me." Sirius's voice was muffled, since he was speaking into James's back.

"Yeah, she does. You OK, over there, Moony?"

"Yeah, fine."

"FINE?!" Sirius yelped, shoving James off of him. "YOU GOT KISSED BY THE CUTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL AND YOU'RE JUST FINE?!"

"Yeah."

Sirius was goggle-eyed. "Well, do you even like her back?"

"Certainly. I kissed her back, didn't I?"

.....A/n.....

Ha-ha, I ended this chapter THERE! Insert raspberry here. Oh, and check out Yuri-san and my co-account, Remus x Gen. We've got a nice vampiric fic thing going on there. Love ya! Did I just say Love ya?


	37. Arithmancy III

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 37

...Arithmancy III.....

Sirius: 'Good morning, ladies and non-ladies. Today the weather is clear with a 70 percent chance of Remus and Gen bashing.;

James: 'Why's that?"

Sirius: 'They're not here and we can say all we want.'

James: 'You mean like fluff my Garfield?'

Sirius: '....something like that....'

Lily: 'You guys forget we're here. We'll tell.'

Sirius: '....Do you hear that, Lils?'

Lily: 'What?'

Sirius: 'It's the sound of me not caring.'

Lily: 'Sirius, you stole that from Gen.'

Sirius: 'So what if I did?'

Celeste: 'So, she's going to kick your ass.'

Sirius: 'NOT MY ASS!'

Marci: 'Yes, your ass.'

James: 'Let's not speak about asses and bums and such, shall we?'

Peter: 'Yeah, I thought we were dignified people.'

Sirius: 'I'm not. Dignity is not in my dictonary.'

James: 'Yeah, because you blasted it out.'

Sirius: 'I sure did, Phillip.'

James: 'I'm not Philip.'

Sirius: 'You burned yourself to death by lighting your fart.'

James: 'And when was this, now?'

Sirius: 'Last November 31st.'

Marci: 'There's no such thing, moron.'

Sirius: 'Dum-dum, dum-dum-dum.'

Celeste: 'Wow, you're in a happy mood.'

Lily: 'Creepy.'

Marci: 'You can say that again. On second thought, please don't.'

Peter: 'He's acted high as a kite since Gen gave him that kiss.'

Sirius: 'I have not!'

James: 'I, unfortunately, have gotten Gwendolyn's cooties.'

Peter: 'Ew, gross. Nothing can cure that.'

James: 'I know.'

Lily: 'You guys are horrible.'

Sirius: 'Yes, we are.'

James: 'I told the witch doctor I was in love with YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!'

Sirius: 'Thanks, I'm deaf now.'

James: 'Here comes me!'

Lily: '...Right, I'm not going to ask.'

James: 'I didn't plan on answering.'


	38. Common Room, again

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 38

A/N I've got no ideas for this, so it shall be another Common Room Scene, OK? Room Scene....

Lily, Celeste, and Marci were seated on the floor, laughing at James and Sirius, who were attempting to balance empty butterbeer bottles on their noses. So far, James had broken his nose twice, Sirius, once. Peter was groaning in pain everytime he heard the snap of a bone. Gen and Remus were curled up on a couch, trying not to laugh at those morons, as Gen called them.

"OW, MY NOSE!"

"You fools!" Lily laughed loudly as she mended Sirius's broken nose.

"You'd've thought they'd learn by now." Remus sighed. Gen nodded.

"I think they've lost more brain cells today than I thought they even had." she sighed.

"So, who's winning the broken nose race?"

"I think they're tied."

CRACK! "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

"No, James is winning."

Marci shook her head. "We really need to take those away from them."

"Hang, on, I want to see how long they can last." Celeste said, tears of laughter running down her cheeks.

Gen glanced at Remus, who was trying, and failing, to hold his laughter back. "Remus, you're letting them do this?" He nodded. "Some friend." she sighed.

James groaned and fell to the floor. "It's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I quit, too." Sirius sighed, falling across the nearest table, sending Wizard Chess pieces everywhere.

"You guys looked like trained seals." Lily giggled.

"Bark, bark."

"Oh, come on, Siri. You've got to work harder than that." Gen laughed.

"I don't wanna!"

"OK, OK, sheesh."

Remus placed a hand on her arm. "Don't take it personally." he said soothingly.

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm a fool, as Lily says?"

Gen laughed. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Gen." Sirius, James, Lily, Celeste, Marci, and Peter all dove onto the couch that Gen and Remus were on, toppling it and all landing in a heap.

"My face." Gen groaned.

"My chest." Remus said, using a huge effort, since he had a Quidditch player and his girlfriend laying ontop of him. He looked at Gen, smiling. She winked, shoving Sirius off herself.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You were copping a feel, that's what that was for."

"Damn, and I didn't even know it."

Remus, however, had to use a different tactic. "James, if you don't get off of me right now, I'll---" he didn't have to say anything else. James jumped up and ran off, hiding behind a table. Remus laughed. "I wasn't going to do anything!"

"Oh, yeah? I thought you were going to sic Gen on me."

"I could always do that, too."

Finally, everyone got off the heap, laughing, and set the couch right. Gen was humming something to herself.

"Whatcha singing, Gwennnie?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Nothing. Just some stupid Muggle song stuck in my head."

Sirius grabbed her and yelled in her ear, "GET OUT OF GEN'S HEAD!!!!"

"OW! YOU ASS! I'M NOW DEAF, DAMMIT!"

Sirius looked sheepish. "Is it out?"

"No."

"Well, sing it, Gen." Celeste said.

"Say what?"

"SING IT!" Lily laughed.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I have a horrible singing voice."

"Come on, Gen! Just a little bit?" James asked. "DO IT FOR MOONY!"

She sighed. "OK, for Moony." She cleared her throat and sang three lines: "And nobody knows you like I do And the world doesn't understand But I grow stronger in your hands." She glared. "Happy?"

"WOW, PRETTY SONG!" Sirius said, hopping up and down.

"I think your broken noses have finally caught up with you."

"It's out of your head now, though, isn't it?"

"Yes."


	39. Potions IIII

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 39

A/n, well, here you go! Potions with the Slytherins.

.....Potions IIII.....

Lily: 'Uh, what is Sirius doing?'

James: 'Slinging scarab bugs at the Slytherins. What are YOU doing?'

Lily: 'Watching Sirius with disgust.'

James: 'Uh, right... what am I doing?'

Lily: 'How should we know?!'

Celeste: 'So, Lily, those questions we asked you?'

Lily: 'Oh, you mean out of the boys?'

The girls nod.

Lily: 'OK, I'd kiss Peter, date Remus, marry Sirius, and sleep with James. What about you, Marci?'

Marci: 'Hmm, I'd date Peter, kiss James, marry Remus, and sleep with Sirius. Celeste, your turn.'

Celeste: 'Uh, kiss Sirius, date Peter, marry James and sleep with Remus. Gwennie?'

Gen: 'Whoa, tough call. Um, kiss Peter, date Sirius, marry Remus and sleep with James. What about you, boys?'

James: 'What?'

Celeste: 'Out of the girls, which one would you date, kiss, marry, or sleep with.'

Sirius: 'And we can only say one girl's name once?'

Marci: 'Yeah.'

James: 'ME FIRST! Ok, kiss Marci, date Gen, marry Lily, and sleep with Celeste.'

Peter: 'Um... kiss Celeste, date Gen, sleep with Marci and marry Lily, I guess.'

Sirius: 'GEN FOR ALL OF THE ABOVE! Oh, can't do that, can I? Well, then, kiss Lily, date Celeste, marry Marci, and sleep with Gen.'

Lily: 'Your turn, Remus.'

Remus: 'Do I have to?'

Everyone else: 'YES!'

Remus: 'Sigh. Fine. Kiss Marci, date Lily, marry Celeste and sleep with Gen. Happy?'

Gen: 'Very.'

Sirius: 'Oh, IDEA!' He write something on a seperate piece of parchment and places it on Snape's desk.

Snape read it, frowns, writes something back, and throws it to Sirius.

James: 'What did you do?!'

Sirius: 'Just asked him. Here's his answers: kiss Marci, date Lily, marry Gen, and sleep with Celeste.'

Gen: 'Oh, look, he added "Kill Black" at the bottom.'

Sirius: 'Kill moi!'

Gen: 'Yes, you.'

Sirius: 'Hang on, that looks like YOUR handwriting!'

Gen smiles sweetly and scoots closer to Remus, so he'd save her.

Remus: 'Oh, no, I'm not protecting you.'

Gen: 'If you love me, you would.'

Remus: 'Damn.'

Sirius: 'GASP! MOONY SAID A SWEAR!'

Remus: 'I didn't say it, I wrote it.'

James: 'Moony said a swear, Moony said a swear!'

Celeste: 'Omigod, so what? He swears all the time.'

Remus: 'I do not!'

Marci: 'Yeah, I've heard him.' She is trying not to laugh.

Remus: 'I DO NOT!'

Lily: 'Temper, Remus.'

Remus starts to sulk.

Sirius: 'Aw, Moony's pouting. SOOOO CUTE!'

Gen: 'Totally.'

...A/n...

Well, since you've all been so nice, I've decided to post the lyrics to the song stuck in Gen's head that last chapter. Here it is, by Darren Hayes, Insatiable:

When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go  
We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say   
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

Dirty song, no?


	40. Muggle Studies III

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 40 ONLY 10 MORE LEFT!

This chapter is subtitled: 'In which Sirius gets told.' lol.

You know, I had that song stuck in my head, so I tried to stick it in one of my characters head to get rid of it, and it didn't work. lol. Oh, we'll see Remus's reaction.

.....Muggles Studies III.....

James: 'Gen, you do know you started something, don't you?'

Gen: 'Nope.'

Marci: 'What did she do now?'

James: 'Moony and Padfoot have been fighting since that little questionaire thing last chapter.'

Lily: 'Oh, really?'

Peter: 'Yeah, watch them.'

So the other six stoppd passing notes for a little while to see the reaction between Remus and Sirius.

Sirius: 'Oh, yeah, Wolfy? Whatcha going to do about it?'

Remus: 'Kick your arse!'

Sirius: 'Well, bring it!'

Remus: 'Oh, I've already brought it, opened it, laid it on the table and served it with afternoon tea.'

The two look like they're about to strangle each other, then start laughing.

Celeste: 'Um, what just happened?'

Gen: 'I... don't know.'

Lily: 'I don't think I WANT to know.'

Gen: 'Lils?'

Lily: 'Yeah?'

Gen: 'I'm scared. Will you hold me?'

The two girls cling to each other, attempting to hide from the boys.

Sirius: 'Aw, come off it. We're only fooling.'

Celeste: 'Yeah? Well, when it comes to you guys, fooling is dangerous.'

Remus: 'Relax. I wouldn't hurt a fly.'

Sirius: 'Yeah, he's a wimp.'

Gen: 'Don't say that!'

Sirius: 'You're more of a man than he is.'

Gen: 'DON'T SAY THAT!"

Remus: 'She's going to kill you, Siri.'

Gen: 'Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, but I will.'

Marci: 'We can always turn him into a girl.'

Celeste: 'Yeah, Siri-ette.'

James: 'I'd hate to see a girl look like that.'

Celeste: 'I think we've just turned James off of girls.'

James: 'IMPOSSIBLE!'

Lily: 'Ugh, remind me WHY I'm dating you.'

James: 'Because... you love me?'

Celeste: 'Aw, uber-cute!'

Marci: 'Totally cute.'

Gen: 'Gag me.'

Marci: 'GEN!'

Gen: 'What?!'

Remus: 'Do you always ruin romantic moments like that?'

Gen: 'No.'

Sirius: 'EVERYBODY GET NAKED!'

James: '.... WHY?!'

Gen: 'Yeah, Remus, get naked.'

Remus: 'No freaking way.'

James: 'Well, why don't you, Gen?'

Gen: 'Only if it were me and Remus.' She laughs.

Sirius: 'What about me?'

Gen: 'Not a million years?'

Sirius: 'Two million?'

Gen: 'NEVER!'


	41. Study of Ancient Runes III

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 41

A/N AH-HA! Bet you didn't expect TWO updates in ONE day.

Gen: ENOUGH WITH THE CAPS LOCK!

Blooper: Heh, looks like you over-did it, Missy. NOW, BACK TO MY NOGGIN!

Gen: Yes'm.

...Studies of Ancient Runes III...

Remus: 'Oh, come on! WHY DO WE HAVE TO LEARN?! The year's almost over.'

Sirius: 'Holy heart-failure Batman! Moony doesn't want to learn?!' He pretends to faint.

Remus: 'Hey, shut up.'

James: 'Is it that time of the month, Moony?'

James is beaten by four girls.

James: 'Ow, my face!'

Celeste: 'Ow, don't pull my hair! You... you... you MAN!'

Sirius: 'HE'S A MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!'

Gen: 'You're a twit.'

Sirius: 'I'M A TWIIIIIIIIIIIT!'

Gen sighs.

Lily: 'Now you've done it.'

Sirius: 'NOW SHE'S DONE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!'

Remus, Gen, and Lily: 'SIRIUS!'

Sirius: 'Um, oh, dear, I think I've soiled myself.'

Gen groans. 'Sirius you ninny.'

Sirius: 'Yes, Queen Skankity?'

Gen kicks him under the table.

Sirius: 'Ow! Aim lower next time.'

Marci: 'More like aim higher.'

Celeste: 'BAM! Knock his ego down a notch.'

Sirus: 'MY EGO!'

James: 'Sirius, SHUT UP!'

Sirius: 'Yes, mummy.'

James: 'I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER. Moony is. I'm your father.'

Remus: 'Um, last I checked, I wasn't a girl.'

Gen: 'I hope you're not a girl.'

Lily: 'I don't know you people.'

Sirius: 'Well, hi, I'm Sirius. At least that's what it says on my undies.'

Celeste: 'UGH!'

Marci: 'Ditto.'

Remus: 'Oh, I can gross you out further.'

Celeste: 'I don't think I want to know, but you're going to say it anyway.'

Remus: 'He leaves said undies on the lamp in our dorm.'

Marci: 'EEEEEW!'

Gen: 'God, Remus, we just had lunch!'

Lily: 'Gag time.'

Celeste: 'Group gag!'

...A/n...

Ah, but very sad, since hardly anyone has reviewed my prilly songfic. Sigh.


	42. Last Hogsmeade Visit

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 42

....Last Hogsmeade Visit....

The Marauders and the girls had decided to spend the last Hogsmeade weekend in the Three Broomsticks, being, you guessed it, stupid.

"Sirius, can't you be, well, SERIOUS for once?" Celeste asked.

"Oh, I'm not Sirius. I'm Howdy-Doody, and these are my friends, Tipsy, Winky, and Nod."

"HEY! I'M HOWDY-DOODY!"

"No, James, I'M Howdy-Doody!"

"No, me!"

"ME! I CAME UP WITH IT!"

Sirius and James glanced over at everyone else, and grinned. "Oh, Geeeeeeeeeeen..."

Gen attempted to hide behind Remus. "What?"

"Which one of us is Winky and which is Howdy-Doody?"

"How the hell should I know?!"

"Because you know all!"

She looked at Remus, positively confused. "Um, James is Howdy-Doody?"

"YES! IN YOUR FACE, DOG-BOY!"

Sirius glared at Gen. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STICK UP FOR ME!"

"DON'T YELL AT HER!"

Gen blinked, looking more bewildered than ever. Remus was sticking up for her?

"Don't look so traumatized." he laughed.

"Oh, she looks WAY past traumatized." Lily giggled.

"And I'm partially deaf now, thanks to your yelling."

"You're welcome!" Remus and Sirius laughed.

"I didn't mean--- oh, nevermind."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Gen, we're never going to have intelligent conversation around these morons."

"HEY! I'm inteli--- intel--- smart!"

The girls glanced at each other and scooted as far away from the boys as physically possible.

"Oh, man, I KNEW I forgot to bathe last night." Sirius laughed. The girls just scrunched clser together.

"There's no place like home." Gen whimpered.

"Actually, any place far from Sirius is fine." Celeste said.

"Amen to that!"

"Aw, come on, girls. We won't bite." James said.

"Except Moony." Sirius added, getting a smack to the head for his troubles. "OW! GEN!" She just smiled sweetly. "Aw, I could never stay mad at you!" Sirius said, grabbing her and pulling her in a tight hug.

"Can't... breathe..." she gasped. Sirius finally let go. "Ow, my ribs." she groaned, leaning against Remus for support.

Sirius just smiled innocently, in an attempt to imitate her.


	43. Care of Magical Creatures III

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 43

A/N Ugh, I'm so sorry for that last chapter. I tried to fix it, but I just made it worse. I HATE THIS STUPID ASSCLOWN COMPUTER! Sigh.

...Care of Magical Creatures III...

"Come on! I'll catch one sooner or later!"

"JAMES, QUIT THROWING ENDANGERED... uh, WHATEVER EGGS THESE ARE!"

"Are you kidding me? I've got cat-like reflexes."

Sirius hits him square in the face with an egg. "Some cat-like reflexes."

"I WASN'T READY!"

"You're supposed to always be ready, ninny." Celeste implored

"Hey, shut up!"

The girls all start to laugh at him.

"God, James, can you be any slower?" Marci asked.

"Impossible. Even Peter's faster than he is."

The girls laugh again.

"Oh, not fair, Moony."

Remus just shrugs. James throws an egg at Remus, who ducks, causing it to hit Sirius.

"OW, You jerk! What did I ever do to you?!"

"Ladies, I suggest we get out of the way." Lily said.

The girls all hid behind trees near the opening of the Forbidden Forest. Peter and Remus glance at each other, then race after the girls, yelling, "WAIT FOR US!" No sooner than they had hidden, a barage of eggs flew at them.

"EGGS!"

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU HAD BETTER HOPE YOU DON'T HIT ME!"

"Sorry, Gwen." Sirius laughed, throwing an egg in her direction. It landed at her feet and broke.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"WHAT I DID?!"

"YES, WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Oh, honestly, you two argue like a married couple." Celeste laughed.

Gen glared at her while Sirius laughed. "I would NEVER, in a million YEARS marry Mr. Black."

"Gwendolyn Black... has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I think it sounds pretty." Marci giggled.

"How about Gwendolyn Potter?" James snickered.

"How about no?" Lily said.

"Gwendolyn Lupin." Celeste suggested.

"Perfect!" Gen laughed, grabbing her stuff and heading to lunch as the bell rang.

"I still say Gwendolyn Black sounds better." Sirius said, following her back inside.

"I still say you're rude and egotisical."


	44. Herbology II

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 44

A/n Well, I've decided on a sequel. Tjis year is a 7th year fic and so the sequel is a Summertime type thing with them touring the world! Now, my question is should I end this after 50 chapters, like planned, or end it early at 45 and start the next story?

....Herbology II....

Sirius: 'Oh, I like digging in the dirt.'

Gen: 'That's nice.'

Celeste: 'Grapes are fun!'

Gen: 'And just why are grapes fun?'

Celeste: 'Because they are!'

James: 'Shitake Mushroom House, how may I mushroom you today?'

Lily: 'Ew?'

Gen: 'Are you trying to sound perverted?'

James: 'No.'

Remus: 'I hate mushrooms.'

James gasps.

James: 'HOW DARE YOU?!'

Remus: 'Oh, I dare. I dare alright.'

James and Remus start to laugh while the girls just groan and shake their heads.

Gen: 'You guys are insane, honestly.'

Remus: 'And you love it, don't you?'

Gen blushes.

Sirius: 'Ah-ha!'

Gen: 'SHUT UP!'

Sirius: 'I'm so smart!' He sticks his tongue out at Gen.

Gen: 'Stop it!'

Sirius: 'No, for I've finally figured you out!'

Gen blinks and looks to everyone else for help.

Marci: 'Ah, I have no idea what's going on, sorry.'

Lily: 'I'm staying out of this.'

Celeste: 'Me too.'

Gen: 'Damn.'

James: 'Erm, can we change the subject?'

Gen: 'Please do!'

James: 'What are we going to do this summer?'

Lily: 'How's about a trip?'

Sirius: 'A world tour! And Gen can finance it!'

Gen: 'Oh, no!'

Sirius: 'Please?'

Gen: 'Um, why me?'

Sirius: 'Because you're pretty and we love you...'

Gen: 'Oh, go on!'

Sirius: 'OK, I'll stop.'

Gen: 'No, I'm serious, keep it coming.'

Remus: 'Um, you're out bestest friend in the whole world....'

James: 'And, um, you've got lots of money?'

Gen laughs. 'Fine, I'll do it, as long as I don't have to share a room with Sirius.'


	45. Common Room, once more

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 45

A/n Wow, no reviews last chapter. Room, once more.....

Sirius and James were seated in the Common Room, all alone, since everyone else had gone off to do something or other. Sirius sighed.

"What's wrong, mate?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what Gen said the other night."

"What did she say?"

"Something to the effect of 'Don't be the hero. Be the person who walks away when the hero dies.'"

"Hmm, wonder what she meant?"

"Dunno."

Celeste raced in and jumped onto Sirius's lap. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Thinking."

"Wow, something I thought you couldn't do." she laughed.

"Why are you so excited?" James asked.

"I'm just ready for our trip is all!"

"Ooh."

Gen entered the Common Room, followed by Remus, Lily, Marci, and Peter. "Have I confused youg uys?" Gen asked.

"Yes, yes you have."

Remus glanced at her. "What did you do now?!"

"NOTHING!"

He frowned.

"I didn't do anything, Remus, honest."

He just shook his head. She sighed.

"Great, don't believe me."

Sirius jumped up and threw his arm around Gen's shoulders. "So, where are we going this summer? Huh, huh, HUH?!"

"I was thinking Italy." Lily supplied.

"Greece!"

"JAPAN!"

"HAWAII!"

"LAS VEGAS!"

"All of the above and more!"

Gen groaned. "You guys had better pitch in."

"WHY?!" James whined.

"I CAN'T AFFORD ALL THAT!"

"But Geeeeeeeeeeeen!"

"SIRIUS..."

Sirius backed up. "Shutting up."

Gen laughed. "Why do I scare you, Siri?"

"Because you're creepy."

Gen glanced around at everyone else. "Am I creepy?"

"No, just odd."

"Eccentric maybe."

She frowned.

"UBER-NICE FOR TAKING US ALL ON A TRIP!" Celeste grinned. Gen laughed.

"That's more like it!"

....A/n....

Hmm, have you been good little reviewers? Do you deserve to read a tiny bit of the sequel? I suppose you do!

Suddenly, the morons, er, I mean the Marauders, came running up to us, laughing. Sirius was being chased by a whole swarm of crabs. "GEN! SAVE ME!"

I laughed. "Not on your life, sweetie." Wait, what? Did I just say that? I do NOT love Sirius Black. Or am I convincing myself? I was so confused, and it was obviously, well, obvious. At least to Remus. He took my hand and asked me if I would walk with him. I nodded.


	46. End of the Year Ball

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 46

Subtitled: Gen and Siri have a heart-to-heart.

A/N Sorry in advance if the chapter is covered in drool-stains. My bro is playing Resident Evil 4! SQUEEEE!

....End of the Year Ball....

There were only a couple of days left in the term and Dumbledore had announced the week before that there was going to be a ball held just for the seventh year students. Unfortunately, it was held on a full moon.

"Gen, I love you, you know I do. Please understand, I'd be there with you if I could." Remus had told her. Now she was sitting at a corner table, watching everyone dancing or chatting with a sour look on her face. Sirius was dancing with some girl, James and Lily were together, Marci and Celeste were talking a few tables down, and Peter had actually talked a Hufflepuff into dancing with him.

After that song had stopped, however, Sirius quickly made his way over to her. "Gen, please come dance with me/" It was not a question.

"Why? Haven't you got loads of girls who'd just love to dance with you?"

"I want to dance with you." He said, taking her hand. "Please?"

She sighed, but took his hand. He led her onto the dance floor, and placed one hand on her hip and held the other; he linked hers the same way and they began to slow dance.

"I hope you know what you're getting into." he said, pulling her closer.

"What, dancing with you?"

"No, Moony."

"What do you mean?"

"He can never give you what you want."

Gen glared angrilly. "Sirius, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's the truth, Gen." he whispered. "Like it, or lump it." She growled. "Come off it, he'll never be able to hold a job." Sirius continued.

Gen sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know you're right, Siri."

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, no, you're right."

"Then why do you sound so sad?"

"I love him, Siri."

It was Sirius's turn to sigh. "I know you do, Gen. And I love you."

"You what?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah, three words I never thought I'd say."

"And let me guess: You could give me anything my heart desires."

"Yes, I could."

She didn't speak to him through two more songs.

"Gen?" he finally asked.

"What?"

"Are you angry at me for what I've said?"

"No."

"I'm sorry." he said, pulling her in for another slow dance.

"Sirius..." she began, trying to push him away.

"Gen?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is it just me, or are we being stared at?"

"We're being stared at." she said, giggling.

It was true... most of the seventh year girls were staring, angrilly, at the two of them.

"Damn." Sirius muttered. Gen just laughed.

"You're going to get me killed!" she said between giggles.

"I hope not!"

...A/n....

Meeork? lol, I know at least ONE person will like this chappie.


	47. The Enders

Note Passing Can Be Fun

Chapter 47

A/n I'm so sorry, but I'm ending three chapters early. BUT! I'm very hard at work at the sequel! The first chapter should be up within a day or two.

...The End!....

The girls were in one compartment on the train, the boys were right next door. Gen was stretched out, claiming a whole seat, Celeste, Lily, and Marci were chattering about what they had planned on doing as their careers. Gen was dozing, until Sirius and James made their way in.

"What do you morons want?"

"Why Lils, why do you think we WANT something?" Sirius asked, quite shocked.

"Because you always do." Celeste replied.

James gasped, looking downright-hurt. "No, we don't. We just came to see how you're doing, is all. Come on, Padfoot, I can see we're not wanted." James gave a fake sob and left, followed by Sirius.

"They're so immature." Gen yawned.

"True."

Outside the door, James frowned. "They've learned us well, Padfoot."

"They have, Prongs." Sirius sighed.

"Damn."

"Damn is right."

Sirius groaned. "NOW who am I going to annoy?!"

"Ah, Gen is so easy to annoy, no matter what."

"Yeah, she is!" Sirius grinned. They high-fived and went to wander the train, aimlessly.

Meanwhile, the girls were attempting to keep Gen awake. "GEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"WHAT?!"

"WAKE UUUUUUP!"

"NO!" She had finally had enough. "Screw you guys, I'm going to wander."

"Fine, at least we don't have to hear you snoring."

"I DO NOT SNORE!" Gen said, slamming the door. Muttering angrilly, she wandering about, looking for her friends from other houses.

"Gen?"

"Sirius?"

"Hey, um, I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"You bastard!" she hissed. "I've lost sleep because of all the bloody things you've said." She went to walk off, but he grabbed her arm.

"Please hear me out?"

"No, let me go." she demanded. He sighed and quickly kissed her. She pulled back and slapped him.

"Ouch, face-fives hurt."

...later...

As everyone stepped off the train for the last time, Celeste asked Gen, "Are we meeting at your house, tomorrow, then?"

"Certianly."

Remus leaned over and brushed a quick kiss on her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

...A/n...

Like I said, the first time around it was so much better. Sigh, stupid older brothers...

Anyway, I'd like to take this time to thank the academy, and my mother, and Uncle Jimbo, lol. And certainly everyone on this list, right here:

MinorMistake99

HPbabe143

Jackie G

meenyrocks

the7bells

Maiden-of-hope

Slytherin-girl TF lover

Yuri-san

And anyone else I've forgotten.


End file.
